Biscuits à la cannelle
by Myfanwy 456
Summary: Le soir du réveillon de Noël, Draco Malfoy, médicomage, est de garde. Il ne souhaite qu'une chose : terminer sa garde et rentrer chez lui déguster de délicieux biscuits à la cannelle. Le destin s'emmêle et un Auror blessé arrive à l'hôpital, bousculant ses plans pour la soirée, et peut-être bien plus. Slash HP/DM
1. Partie 1

**Titre** : Biscuits à la cannelle

 **Auteur** : Myfanwy

 **Fandom** : Harry Potter

 **Pairing** : Harry/Draco

 **Genre** : romance et fluff

 **Note** : Me revoilà avec une jolie histoire de Noël. A la base, il s'agissait d'une fanfiction écrite pour un fanzine. Sauf que voilà, l'histoire s'est emballée et elle s'est avérée beaucoup trop grosse pour être publiée en version papier. Elle comporte six chapitres et un épilogue. Pour moi, il y a plusieurs choses qui représentent vraiment Noël et les petits biscuits à la cannelle en font définitivement partie.

Merci à Camille pour sa relecture et ses encouragements au quotidien pour l'écriture de cette histoire. Un grand merci à Elwan qui a assuré la bêta de ce chapitre un 25 décembre.

Je pense publier un chapitre par mois, le 25 de chaque mois. Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Biscuits à la cannelle**

 **Partie 1**

Draco Malfoy se laissa tomber plus qu'il ne s'assit dans sa chaise et sa tête atterrit dans un bruit mat et fort peu élégant sur son bureau. Cette journée était sans fin. D'ailleurs pour être exact, il en était déjà à bien plus d'une journée ! Voilà maintenant trente-six heures que la garde du médicomage Malfoy avait commencé et elle ne semblait pas près de se terminer. Il n'était plus censé être à l'hôpital depuis déjà douze heures. Nous étions le 24 décembre et il était déjà 20h.

Ce matin, après un longue et épuisante garde de vingt-quatre heures continues, il était en train de ranger sa blouse dans son placard lorsque l'infirmière en chef fit son entrée.

-Par la barbe de Merlin, infirmière Chapel, c'est le vestiaire des hommes ! s'écria Draco d'un air las.

Las et surtout résigné car il savait très bien que peu importe ses cris et ses vociférations, elle attendrait, plantée là, qu'il ait terminé de s'égosiller pour " _ensuite_ " dire ce qu'elle avait à dire. C'était un sacré petit bout de femme. Blonde, la trentaine, jolie. Très jolie. Si les femmes avaient été son truc, il se serait sûrement empressé de la courtiser, comme à peu près tous les hommes de cet hôpital. A ceci près que lui préférait les mecs, comme il avait pu s'en rendre compte à Poudlard, alors les jolies blondes, très peu pour lui. La belle blonde, elle, en tout cas, l'avait trouvé à son goût et le lui avait fait comprendre assez rapidement. Il avait dû repousser ses avances une énième fois et menacer de la changer de service pour qu'elle cesse enfin de le harceler. Enfin, pour être plus exact, il l'avait menacée, elle avait continué et il avait fini par éclater et cracher le morceau. Dès lors, son attitude avait totalement changé. Elle veillait maintenant sur lui comme une mère poule et essayait de lui arranger des rencards régulièrement car elle trouvait que c'était du gâchis que " _une bombe sexuelle telle que lui reste célibataire"_.

Il secoua la tête et lui fit signe qu'il écoutait.

-Docteur, il y a eu un accident. Une voiture ensorcelée a perdu le contrôle et a foncé dans la foule, percutant une chorale d'enfants. Ils arrivent par portoloin. Ah, et Nichols est malade, il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir venir, acheva-t-elle en passant la porte.

Draco soupira. Comme par hasard, son collègue qui devait être de garde en ce 24 décembre était malade... Idiot pour un médicomage. Il se tapa la tête plusieurs fois contre la porte de son casier avant de le rouvrir, de repasser sa blouse et de remettre son stéthoscope autour de son cou.

" _C'est reparti..."_

La journée fut répartie entre réparer des os, recoudre des plaies, effectuer des examens cliniques à l'aide de sortilèges plus ou moins complexes mais tous aussi épuisants les uns que les autres. Il avait aussi été en charge de rassurer et d'expliquer à une nuée de parents hystériques l'état de leurs progénitures. D'ordinaire, il évitait autant que possible d'être au contact des familles. Il était un bon médicomage. L'un des meilleurs même si l'on écoutait l'infirmière Chapel, mais son nom continuait régulièrement à faire tiquer dans les chaumières et il préférait donc s'abstenir quand il le pouvait. Cependant, en cette veille de Noël, l'hôpital tournait en effectifs réduits et aucun membre du personnel n'était disponible. Il avait été bref, concis, mais aussi rassurant qu'il le pouvait. A 19h30, la plupart des enfants étaient rentrés chez eux auprès de leurs proches, prêts à réveillonner. Il n'en avait gardé que trois en observation, les cas les plus critiques qu'il avait dûs opérer. Nous n'étions pas à Sainte-Mangouste ici, avec ses dizaines de médicomages et de soigneurs au mètre carré. Non, ils étaient trois médicomages et faisaient de la médecine sorcière, parfois même moldue, de la chirurgie et, à sa plus grande horreur, de l'administratif.

Draco était donc dans son bureau après une garde de plus de trente-six heures, goûtant à quelques minutes de calme et de repos bien méritées. Son collègue censé le remplacer n'avait toujours pas pointé le bout de son nez et il s'était maintenant fait une raison : il allait passer son réveillon de Noël ici. Heureusement, nous étions loin de la folie de Londres. Les catastrophes et urgences telles que celle de cet après-midi étaient rares. Il espérait pouvoir passer une soirée dans le calme et pourquoi pas, récupérer quelques heures de sommeil. Il avait déjà prévenu sa mère qu'il ne pourrait être présent pour le réveillon, et qu'il ne pouvait rien promettre pour le repas de Noël du lendemain. Elle ne lui avait pas répondu et il savait qu'elle devait être fortement contrariée. Même durant ses études, qui s'étaient avérées longues et fastidieuses, il n'avait jamais raté le réveillon ni le repas de Noël, malgré la tonne colossale de travail qu'il avait dû abattre et la distance géographique non négligeable.

Naïvement, après avoir enfin obtenu ses ASPICS, il s'était inscrit à la faculté sorcière anglaise de médicomagie. Quelle ne fut pas son erreur ! Si son inscription fut acceptée plus facilement qu'il ne l'avait espéré, les cours, eux, furent un véritable enfer. Il s'était attendu à la méfiance et à la haine de ses camarades. Il s'y était préparé et restait digne en toute situation, arrivant le plus souvent à ignorer les piques et les insultes. Le problème était venu de ses professeurs. Il était un bon élève. Excellent, même. Cependant, il n'obtenait jamais aucune note au-dessus de la moyenne. Il mit plusieurs semaines avant de décider que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ses réponses étaient exactes, il en était certain. Il avait travaillé, travaillé et retravaillé encore le dernier examen, tant et si bien qu'il pouvait même citer la préface et la quatrième de couverture de chacun de ses livres. Quelque chose clochait. Il essaya de parler à quelques-uns de ses professeurs, sans succès. Ils prétendaient tous être trop occupés ou en retard pour leur prochain cours alors même que Draco s'était assuré qu'ils n'avaient rien par la suite. Il arriva enfin à obtenir un entretien avec son professeur de biologie. Ce dernier lui demanda de repasser à la fin de la journée. Il allait enfin avoir des réponses. Malheureusement, ce fut tout sauf ce qu'il espérait. A peine la porte passée, l'homme le plaqua contre un mur et commença à le caresser à travers ses vêtements et à poser sa bouche répugnante contre son cou. Passé l'instant de stupeur, Draco le repoussa violemment avec une bonne droite, lui fendant la lèvre. L'homme recula en trébuchant.

-C'est pas ça que tu es venu chercher Malfoy ? Ta famille et toi vous étiez bien les chiennes de _Tu-sais-qui_? Faire la pute pour quelques points ne devrait pas te déranger…, lui dit l'homme en s'essuyant la lèvre et en posant sur lui un regard appréciateur.

-Ne refaites plus jamais ça, professeur sinon je..., commença Draco de sa voix traînante qu'il tentait de retrouver.

-Tu vas quoi, Malfoy ? Le raconter ? Comme si quelqu'un en avait quoi que ce soit à foutre ! On a tous décidé de te clasher, alors je suis ton seul moyen de réussir, vois-tu. Allons, écarter les cuisses ne doit pas être bien compliqué pour toi ? Je parie que tes copains mangemorts ont dû bien profiter de ton petit cul. Après tout, tu aimes ça, te faire mettre, non ? lui débita le professeur en s'approchant à nouveau.

Draco le regarda s'approcher et, contre toute attente, ouvrit la porte d'un coup et s'enfuit en courant. Il se sentait honteux et sali. Oui, sa famille avait fait des erreurs, oui lui AUSSI en avait fait, mais par Merlin il n'était qu'un gosse, un gosse terrifié.

Le soir même, il remballait toutes ses affaires et quittait l'académie. En rentrant de cet affreux entretien, il avait réfléchi pendant des heures. Il voulait être médicomage, et il le serait, n'en déplaise à cette bande de connards. Il rédigea donc plusieurs longues missives à différentes facultés sorcières dans le monde, joignant ses résultats aux ASPICS et les lettres de recommandation que certains de ses professeurs de Poudlard lui avaient faites, pensant l'aider lors des inscriptions à la faculté d'Angleterre. Il empaqueta ensuite ses affaires et transplana au manoir Malfoy. De là, il se rendit directement à la volière et envoya toutes ses lettres. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre et espérer.

Il avait passé pratiquement trois jours enfermé dans sa chambre à broyer du noir et à osciller entre crise de colère et crise de panique. Si aucune école ne voulait de lui, qu'allait-il devenir ? Reprendre les affaires de sa famille ? Il n'y entendait absolument rien... Trois long et terribles jours passèrent avant, qu'enfin, un matin, un hibou ne vienne frapper à sa fenêtre. Il le fit entrer et détacha fébrilement la lettre qui pendait à sa patte. Son cœur sembla s'arrêter l'espace d'un instant avant de repartir à une allure endiablée tandis qu'il poursuivait sa lecture.

La faculté sorcière de Salem, aux Etats-Unis, acceptait sa demande et le priait de venir à l'académie dans les plus brefs délais. Il allait devoir passer un test d'entrée et aurait des cours de rattrapage pour le semestre en cours, mais il était pris. Son avenir était en marche, et il ne laisserait pas cette chance lui échapper.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva cinq ans plus tard et plusieurs diplômes en poche, à chercher un emploi. Il avait choisi de suivre un double cursus, médicomage et chirurgien, avec option médecine moldue. Cela lui avait ajouté une année d'études supplémentaire mais lui permettait, s'il le souhaitait, de pratiquer dans le monde moldu comme n'importe lequel de leurs médecins ou chirurgiens. Ne sachant pas exactement ce que le monde magique lui réservait comme accueil, il avait choisi la prudence, encore échaudé par son expérience à la faculté sorcière d'Angleterre. Il se gardait donc cette option en réserve. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à cette spécialité qu'il avait obtenu son poste actuel. Il n'avait pas souhaité rester aux Etats-Unis, même s'il avait reçu plusieurs propositions d'emploi. L'Angleterre était sa maison et il désirait revenir près de sa mère, c'était la seule famille qui lui restait.

Sainte-Mangouste n'était pas une option pour lui. Il se mit donc à faire le tour des petits hôpitaux dans toute l'Angleterre. Il décrocha un entretien dans un hôpital un peu au nord de Southampton, non loin du manoir. C'était parfait. Un de leurs médecins partait à la retraite et ils peinaient à attirer de jeunes médicomages dans la région. Après trois longs entretiens ainsi qu'une journée d'immersion auprès de ses potentiels futurs collègues, Draco fut engagé. C'était il y a deux ans.

-Docteur, un patient ! hurla Christine Chapel en entrant dans la pièce.

-Non, pas encore..., dit Draco en relevant péniblement la tête.

Après avoir jeté un œil dans le couloir pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne, l'infirmière se rapprocha en quelques pas du bureau.

-Allez Draco, lève-toi. C'est un Auror, et il est canon ! dit-elle sur le ton de la confidence, adoptant la voix amicale qu'elle ne prenait que lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas en service à l'hôpital.

Elle tenait à rester professionnelle sur leur lieu de travail, bien que la moitié du personnel était persuadée qu'ils couchaient ensemble.

-Christine... Canon ou pas, c'est un patient. Puis les Aurors, c'est pas trop mon truc, grimaça-t-il.

-T'aimes pas les mecs en uniforme, mon chou ?

-Je n'aime pas _cet_ uniforme en particulier. Ils ont été un peu trop présents auprès de ma famille, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, dit-il en grimaçant une fois encore.

Il avait subi des perquisitions d'Aurors au manoir une partie de son enfance et durant toute son adolescence donc les mecs en uniforme d'Auror, définitivement, ce n'était pas pour lui.

-Allez Docteur Malfoy, bouge ton joli petit cul, je l'ai installé en salle d'examen numéro 2 et il est quand même dans un sale état, dit-elle avant de sortir, laissant la porte ouverte en grand.

Draco soupira et s'étira en se levant. Il remit de l'ordre dans ses cheveux ainsi que dans sa tenue et sortit de son bureau en refermant la porte. Tout en se dirigeant vers son patient, il se laissa aller à imaginer la grande table dressée au manoir, avec bon nombre de plats délicieux et soupira. Si sa mère n'était pas trop en colère, elle aurait peut-être demandé aux elfes de lui garder une assiette sous un sort de conservation dans la cuisine. Peut-être même qu'il resterait quelques délicieux biscuits de Noël. Il avait une réelle addiction pour ces pâtisseries. Avec leur léger glaçage au sucre et ce bon goût de cannelle... Il pourrait en dévorer des tonnes. Son estomac décida de se manifester de façon fort peu élégante. Il n'arrivait même plus à savoir à quand remontait son dernier repas. Après ce patient, et avant la prochaine catastrophe, il se promit d'avaler un de ces immondes sandwiches de la cafétéria et de prendre une, voire deux, potions revigorantes ou il allait s'écrouler et se retrouver dans un lit à la place d'un de ses patients. Ceci dit, étant donné qu'il était le seul médecin présent, il allait toujours pouvoir attendre pour qu'on s'occupe de lui. Des voix venant de la salle d'examen le firent stopper. Il connaissait ces voix. Son teint devint encore plus pâle qu'il ne l'était déjà.

" _Tout mais pas lui !"_

Il regarda à gauche puis à droite mais personne ne se trouvait nulle part. Presque tout le personnel était rentré pour fêter Noël en famille. Ils ne devaient pas être plus de quatre ou cinq membres du personnel à se retrouver bloqués ici. Ils se retrouveraient d'ailleurs sûrement un peu avant minuit pour boire un petit verre de lait de poule que Christine faisait chaque année ainsi que... Ses yeux brillèrent d'envie. Oh oui, il y aurait sûrement quelques-uns de ces succulents biscuits de Noël. Il retrouva sa motivation et inspira un grand coup, prêt à faire face à ce qui l'attendait dans cette salle et poussa la porte.

-Bonsoir, dit Draco d'une voix neutre en entrant.

-MALFOY ! s'écrièrent deux voix parfaitement à l'unisson. Draco grimaça sous l'attaque vocale. Il connaissait son nom, merci pour lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? lui demanda l'une des personnes présentes.

-Je travaille, Weasley, répondit Draco, le plus neutre possible en montrant sa blouse et son stéthoscope. Les deux autres le regardèrent ébahis en remarquant enfin sa blouse sur laquelle était inscrit "Docteur Draco Malfoy".

-Y'a pas moyen que tu t'approches d'Harry, on veut voir un autre médecin !

-C'est dommage pour vous, parce que nous ne sommes pas à Sainte Mangouste ici et je suis le seul médecin, c'est à prendre ou à laisser, répondit vivement Draco, sentant l'agacement pointer le bout de son nez.

C'était plus fort que lui, la belette avait toujours eu le chic pour lui taper sur les nerfs. Son regard passa du rouquin énervé à celui qui serait peut-être son patient, à savoir Potter. Ce dernier, hormis son cri de surprise à son entrée, n'avait plus rien dit depuis. Il comprit rapidement pourquoi. Il était à moitié allongé sur la table d'examen et saignait abondamment. Il avait un immense morceau de bois ainsi que plusieurs gros éclats logés dans sa cuisse droite. Cela avait dû lui sectionner l'artère ou du moins bien l'endommager, et il avait déjà dû perdre une grande quantité de sang car il était bien plus pâle que dans son souvenir. Son instinct de médecin reprenant le dessus, il écarta brusquement le rouquin de son passage et se précipita vers le brun.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-il en commençant à lancer plusieurs sorts de diagnostics.

-Tu crois faire quoi là, Malfoy ?!

-Ron... Laisse-le..., commença Harry. On est tombé dans une embuscade. La cabane dans laquelle nous étions a explosé, j'ai pris des éclats, finit-il en grimaçant.

-Tu saignes comme ça depuis le début ? demanda Draco analysant rapidement les résultats envoyés par les sortilèges.

-Non. On a essayé de retirer les plus gros pour faire un pansement, c'est là que ça s'est mis à beaucoup saigner. Je n'arrivais pas à transplaner et on était trop loin de Londres, alors on a cherché un hôpital dans le coin.

Il était de plus en plus pâle. Draco lui avait lancé un sortilège d'urgence pour endiguer le saignement, mais ce n'était pas assez puissant. Merde, il allait devoir l'opérer.

-Infirmière Chapel, hurla-t-il.

Il entendit des pas précipités dans le couloir et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la pièce.

-Christine, je vais devoir opérer, prépare le bloc, demanda-t-il sans réaliser que dans la précipitation, il était resté sur leur tutoiement extra professionnel.

-Oui Docteur, je prépare la salle d'opération immédiatement, annonça-t-elle. Ça va aller ? demanda-t-elle plus bas.

-Il faudra bien, répondit-il avec un faible sourire qui ne la rassura pas.

-Bon, Potter. Tu as l'artère sectionnée en divers points. Tu es en train de te vider de ton sang et les éclats dans ta cuisse sont trop nombreux pour les retirer à l'aide d'un sort. Je vais devoir t'opérer, annonça Draco.

-Même pas en rêve Malfoy! Harry, je te ramène à Londres !

Draco ne s'occupa pas du rouquin. Il regarda Potter droit dans les yeux.

-Tu vas mourir si tu pars d'ici. Tu n'as peut-être pas confiance en moi et je m'en fous, mais tu es mon patient et il est hors de question que je perde un patient, ni maintenant ni demain, est-ce que c'est clair ?

-Très clair. Très bien. Opère-moi, déclara Harry, ses yeux toujours ancrés dans ceux de Draco.

-Que... Quoi ? bafouilla Ron.

-Ron, je n'ai pas franchement envie d'y passer ce soir, et il est médecin ! argumenta Harry comme il pouvait.

Draco s'éloigna un peu pour les laisser discuter mais garda tout de même une oreille sur la conversation.

-Ron ça suffit. J'ai confiance en lui, fin de la discussion !

-Très bien, très bien, capitula Ron en levant les mains en signe de paix. Mais si tu y passes, je traîne moi-même cet enfoiré à Azkaban.

" _Génial"_ , soupira Draco. Voilà que sa vie était, une fois encore, reliée à Potter. Ce maudit survivant allait-il un jour le laisser en paix ? " _Tu t'ennuierais sans lui"_ , lui murmura une petite voix énervante imitant à la perfection le timbre de voix dudit survivant. Il revint vers les deux Aurors.

-Ce n'est pas une opération compliquée, commença-t-il en faisant apparaître une projection simplifiée de la blessure au-dessus du patient. Cependant, je vais ralentir ton rythme cardiaque afin de diminuer l'afflux sanguin. Je vais cautériser avec un sort la plaie à l'artère, et ensuite, tour à tour je vais enlever les éclats et refermer chaque plaie. Dans une heure, tu es sorti du bloc. Par contre, n'espère pas rentrer chez toi avant au moins un jour, voire deux s'il y a des complications...

-Il ne va pas passer Noël ici quand même, s'offusqua le rouquin.

-Tu préfères qu'il le passe dans un cimetière ? Parce que c'est ce qu'il va arriver si tu continues à me mettre hors de moi, WEASLEY, dit Draco d'un ton passablement énervé.

Ça y est, il avait fini par perdre son sang-froid. Après des années à tout encaisser sans rien dire, il avait suffi de vingt minutes avec ces deux-là pour que son mauvais caractère revienne au galop. Il devait absolument retrouver son calme.

-Excusez-moi, je vais voir si tout est prêt. Une infirmière va venir te chercher, Potter. Weasley, tu peux te rendre à l'accueil et pré-remplir certains papiers pour gagner du temps si tu veux bien, finit-il par dire plus doucement avant de sortir.

-Il a changé, dit Harry, l'air ailleurs.

-Harry..., commença Ron.

-Non Ron, il a changé. Laisse-le tranquille.

-Tu as toujours été beaucoup trop indulgent avec lui, dit Ron.

-Je sais.

L'infirmière revint dans la pièce et remonta les barrières du lit pour emmener Harry en salle de préparation.

-Ron, rentre chez toi, c'est Noël !

-Harry, je ne vais pas te laisser ici tout seul !

-Je ne suis pas tout seul, il y a Malfoy, après tout, dit Harry en riant.

-Ha ha, très drôle Harry.

-Je suis sérieux Ron. Je vais sûrement être dans le cirage un bon moment, rentre.

-Très bien, j'attends la fin de l'opération et je rentre, c'est promis. Je reviendrai demain.

-Embrasse Lavande et les jumelles pour moi.

Le rouquin salua son ami et laissa l'infirmière l'emmener en salle de préparation.

De son côté, Draco était parti se changer et avait revêtu une tenue de chirurgien similaire à celle que portaient les moldus. Même si ici des sorts empêchaient toute propagation de microbes ou virus, ces tenues étaient pratiques. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre un sandwich mais avait avalé deux fioles de potions énergisantes et il était fin prêt à opérer, toute trace de fatigue disparue. Pour le moment.

Il entra dans le bloc et retrouva Christine qui avait recouvert le corps d'Harry jusqu'en haut du torse d'un drap, laissant seulement sa jambe droite découverte.

-Comment ça se passe Malfoy ? demanda Harry d'une voix peu assurée.

-Je vais t'endormir à l'aide d'un sort. Tu ne sentiras rien du tout. Reste calme, d'accord ? Ça va bien se passer.

Le brun hocha simplement la tête. Draco lança le sortilège et Harry sentit ses paupières devenir lourdes, très lourdes.

-J'ai confiance en toi Draco, murmura-t-il avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Draco le regarda quelques instants, troublé.

-Docteur, vous commencez ? demanda Christine, le sortant de sa torpeur.

-Oui, allons-y.

Comme annoncé, il passa une heure à suturer et à retirer les éclats de bois un par un. Certains ne faisaient que quelques centimètres à peine. Il commençait à sentir les effets des potions s'estomper, il était grand temps de finir. Il lança un dernier sort de détection qui se révéla négatif. Il pouvait refermer les dernières plaies extérieures et lancer la procédure de réveil. Potter était hors de danger. Il laissa le soin à Christine d'emmener le patient dans une salle de réveil tandis que lui se dirigeait vers la salle d'attente. Elle était vide à cette heure, hormis un certain rouquin qui avait fini par arrêter de faire les cent pas et s'était écroulé sur un siège en plastique.

-Weasley, c'est bon, il est hors de danger.

-Je peux le voir ?

-Il ne se réveillera pas tout de suite, prévint Draco.

-Oh... Je veux juste voir s'il va bien, ok ?, dit Ron en se passant une main dans les cheveux, épuisé.

Draco eut _presque_ pitié de lui. Normalement, seul un conjoint ou un membre de la famille pouvait venir voir un patient en salle de réveil mais il était bien trop tard pour une dispute et en plus, il savait que Weasley était comme un membre de la famille pour Potter.

-Suis-moi, dit Draco, magnanime.

Le rouquin ne dit rien mais lui en fut reconnaissant, s'étant visiblement attendu à devoir batailler. Ils montèrent au premier étage et Draco le guida jusqu'à la dernière chambre du couloir.

-Je reviens dans cinq minutes, dit Draco en s'éloignant.

-Malfoy... Merci.

Draco hocha simplement la tête et reprit sa route tandis que le rouquin entrait dans la chambre. Harry semblait dormir et avait repris des couleurs. C'était bon signe.

-Bon vieux, je venais juste voir si la fouine ne t'avait pas achevé ! Ça n'a pas l'air d'être le cas. Je vais rentrer, comme je te l'ai promis. Ne fais pas trop de bêtises en mon absence hein, vieux frère !

Il attendit que Draco revienne et se leva lorsqu'il entendit de légers coups à la porte avant que le blond n'entre dans la pièce.

-Je vais y aller. Tiens, voilà mon adresse. Tu me contactes s'il se passe quoi que ce soit ?

-Rentre chez toi Weasley. Il sera réveillé demain.

Ron le regarda fixement, pas entièrement satisfait de sa réponse.

-Par la barbe de Merlin Weasley, OUI, je te contacte s'il y a quoi que ce soit ! Maintenant rentre chez toi !

Ron partit en grommelant quelque chose que Draco ne comprit pas, pas que ça l'intéresse vraiment de toute façon. Il avait remis ses vêtements et avait revêtu sa blouse à nouveau. Il lança un sort de diagnostic pour vérifier que l'état de Potter était stable. Tout était normal. D'ici une petite heure, le brun devrait commencer à se réveiller. Il décida de s'installer sur un fauteuil près du lit, en attendant le réveil de son patient. Il présuma un peu trop de ses forces car à peine ses fesses avaient-elles touché le siège qu'il sombra dans un sommeil profond.

Harry était dans un brouillard monstrueux. Il n'était pas vraiment endormi, mais pas vraiment réveillé non plus. Il sentait sa cuisse droite le tirailler affreusement. Ses pensées se remirent en ordre petit à petit. La mission, la cabane, l'explosion... Malfoy ! Il avait été à l'hôpital et Draco Malfoy l'avait soigné. Non, Draco Malfoy lui avait sauvé la vie ! Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux. Heureusement, la lumière de la pièce était tamisée et il n'eut pas à froncer les sourcils ni à lutter contre l'éblouissement. En matière de réveil des patients, Sainte-Mangouste et leur plafond blanc agressif auraient bien quelques petites choses à apprendre de ce petit hôpital de campagne. Un léger mouvement sur sa droite attira son attention.

Draco Malfoy s'était visiblement assoupi en attendant son réveil. Il ne sut pas réellement ce qui le troubla le plus : de voir qu'il avait attendu près de lui ou de le voir si vulnérable ? Harry en profita pour le détailler. Il avait toujours un corps à se damner, des lèvres rouges, pulpeuses, une peau d'albâtre, des cheveux fins comme la soie... Il avait toujours trouvé Draco très beau, même si à l'école il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, pas même sous les _doloris_ de Voldemort. Cependant c'était un fait, celui qui avait été son ennemi d'enfance était totalement son type. Malheureusement à l'époque, il suffisait que ce joli blond ouvre la bouche pour qu'il ait immédiatement envie de l'encastrer dans le mur le plus proche, et pas pour lui faire subir les derniers outrages mais bien pour lui casser la figure. Ça et le fait qu'à l'époque, il n'aimait pas du tout ce début d'attirance et avait préféré se mettre en couple avec Ginny Weasley afin de se rassurer. Leur couple avait tout de même tenu trois ans. Cependant, malgré sa beauté, sa fougue et sa douceur dans l'intimité, il ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle ne déclenchait en lui aucune envie, aucune passion, là où la simple pensée d'un Draco Malfoy chemise entrouverte et cheveux en bataille lui provoquait une érection interminable. Ginny était pourtant tout ce dont un homme pouvait rêver.

Il avait cependant dû se faire une raison et, la mort dans l'âme, avait mis fin à sa relation avec elle. Il s'était attendu à ce que la famille Weasley entière le rejette, mais, à sa grande surprise, ce ne fut pas le cas. Il avait été honnête et leur avoua sans détour préférer les hommes. Ginny lui en avait terriblement voulu. Elle l'aimait depuis qu'elle avait dix ans. Pour elle, il n'y avait toujours eu que lui et affirmait, même encore maintenant, après plusieurs années de séparation, qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Les autres membres de la famille n'avaient pas pris parti et lui avaient assuré qu'il était toujours l'un des leurs. Ron et Lavande parlaient beaucoup avec Ginny afin de l'aider à passer à autre chose et Harry leur en était infiniment reconnaissant. Il s'était toutefois bien gardé de leur dire que celui qui avait alimenté bon nombre de ses rêves humides était Draco Malfoy.

Le blond en question remua un peu dans son sommeil et poussa un petit soupir de bien-être qui fit monter la température d'Harry de quelques degrés. Il n'était plus un adolescent guidé par ses hormones, mais avoir son fantasme sous les yeux émettant ce genre de bruit aurait le don d'échauffer les sens de n'importe qui. Comme son karma n'était de toute façon jamais de son côté, c'est ce moment que choisit Draco pour papillonner des yeux et se réveiller. Son regard se posa immédiatement sur un Harry Potter rouge de gêne. Draco se leva rapidement de son fauteuil et se mit à ausculter son patient, inquiet de cette soudaine rougeur qu'il jugea anormale.

-Potter ? Comment tu te sens ? Tu as du mal à respirer ?, demanda-t-il rapidement, lançant une flopée de sorts.

Il descendit le drap qui couvrait le torse d'Harry pour écouter son cœur à l'aide de son stéthoscope, qu'il jugeait toujours plus fiable que les sortilèges.

-Par Merlin, ton cœur bat beaucoup trop vite, on a dû rater quelque chose, déclara Draco, la voix légèrement paniquée.

-Ecoute non, tout va très bien, ce n'est pas..., tenta de dire Harry.

Seulement, Draco relisait ce qu'il avait inscrit sur le dossier quant au détail de l'opération et ne l'écoutait pas. Il avait dû commettre une erreur. Il était tellement fatigué qu'il avait raté quelque chose. Harry lui attrapa le poignet pour attirer son attention mais sans succès. Le blond semblait au bord de la panique. Harry se força à prendre plusieurs grandes respirations afin de calmer son rythme cardiaque, qui avait malheureusement redoublé de cadence lorsque Draco avait baissé son drap et s'était penché sur lui pour l'ausculter, posant une de ses mains sur son torse. Quand il se sentit prêt, enfin autant que possible, il tenta une fois de plus d'attirer l'attention du blond.

-Par la barbe de Merlin, Draco, assieds-toi et écoute-moi !, cria Harry.

L'emploi de son prénom eut le mérite de couper court à tous les scénarios que Draco était en train d'imaginer. Docilement, il se laissa entraîner par la poigne douce, mais ferme, qu'exerçait Harry sur son poignet et vint s'asseoir près de lui, sur le bord du lit. Le brun se redressa tant bien que mal en position assise et tassa un oreiller derrière son dos.

-Calmé ? C'est fou ça que ce soit au patient de rassurer le médecin, le taquina Harry pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-C'est pas toi que Weasley veut traîner à Azkaban si jamais tu y passes, rétorqua Draco du tac-au-tac.

Harry sourit. L'ambiance semblait s'être détendue et avec un peu de chance, il n'aurait pas à expliquer son état à son réveil.

C'était sans compter sur son ami le karma.

-Alors, pourquoi étais-tu dans un tel état si ce n'est rien de médical, Potter ?

Harry se mit de nouveau à légèrement rougir et son cœur reprit un rythme rapide, au point qu'un sortilège de détection que Draco avait placé en prévention se déclencha.

-Ha tu vois, j'avais raison, il y a bien quelque chose, c'est...

-Oui, il y a quelque chose, le coupa Harry. Cependant ce n'est pas forcément le meilleur moment pour en parler.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi, Potter ! Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, il me semble que c'est moi ton médecin, non ? Tu as bien dit que tu me faisais confiance, commença à s'agacer le blond.

Harry soupira. Jamais au grand jamais il ne s'était dit qu'un jour il se retrouverait dans cette situation où il allait devoir dire à Draco Malfoy qu'il lui plaisait beaucoup. Vraiment beaucoup. Cependant il n'était plus un enfant. Il avait fini par accepter cette attirance et se dit que cette chance ne se reproduirait peut-être jamais. On était la veille de Noël, après tout. S'il était bien un moment pour qu'un vœu se réalise, c'était bien celui-là. Qu'avait-il à perdre ?

-Je connais le déclencheur... Il est juste devant moi, dit doucement Harry, décidant de se lancer.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne comprends pas...

-Ecoute mon cœur, dit-il à Draco en posant le stéthoscope sur son torse.

Draco s'exécuta.

-Il bat vite, constata-t-il.

-Et tu n'as encore rien vu. Donne-moi ta main.

Il s'exécuta et tendit sa main à Harry, qui la prit et la posa à plat sur son torse. Draco sursauta quand il entendit le cœur d'Harry faire une embardée et battre encore plus vite. Il entendit aussi nettement sa respiration s'accélérer. Le brun tenait toujours sa main et la guida sur son torse, jusque sur son flanc en une caresse sensuelle. Harry en aurait gémi de plaisir. Il lâcha alors la main de Draco mais ce dernier ne la retira pas, continuant distraitement à flatter les côtes du brun. Harry leva doucement sa main jusque sur la joue de Draco en une caresse aérienne et ne put s'empêcher de passer son pouce sur les lèvres rouges qui l'avaient tant obsédées. Il avait beau essayer de résister, il n'en pouvait plus. Il était en train de vivre l'instant le plus érotique de toute sa vie et priait pour que rien n'arrête ce moment. Draco semblait avoir cessé de respirer et sa main continuait son exquise caresse. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Doucement, Harry se pencha avec une lenteur insoutenable pour réduire l'espace entre eux. Ses paupières descendirent lentement et Draco ferma les yeux à son tour. Les lèvres d'Harry se posèrent enfin sur celles tant désirées, en une légère caresse. Il se recula pour mieux revenir prendre cette bouche dont il rêvait tant, quand Draco baissa soudainement la tête, échappant au baiser.

-Non, murmura le blond.

Harry rouvrit les yeux instantanément et s'éloigna. Le blond avait baissé la tête et fuyait son regard. Avait-il mal interprété ? Une seconde avant, il était persuadé d'avoir lu de l'envie et du désir chez Draco et maintenant...

-Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas dû, dit Harry plus froidement qu'il ne s'y attendait, en reprenant contenance.

Draco releva la tête et, pour la forme, leva les yeux au ciel.

-Imbécile, dit-il avec un petit sourire que Harry jugea définitivement craquant. Tu es mon patient, et je suis en service. C'est contre l'éthique.

-Oh..., fut tout ce que Harry fut capable de dire.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait se traiter lui aussi d'imbécile, insulter Draco ou complètement fondre devant l'air atrocement adorable du blond. Il était totalement foutu... Draco se leva et lissa sa blouse pour reprendre contenance.

\- Je dois faire le tour de mes autres patients pour la nuit. Je repasserai te voir plus tard, repose-toi.

-Dis... Si tu n'étais pas en service ? demanda tout de même Harry avant que le blond ne passe la porte de sa chambre.

-Nous verrons à ce moment-là, répondit Draco sans se retourner et ne permettant pas à Harry de voir le sourire idiot qu'il essayait de refréner.

Une fois sorti de la chambre et la porte refermée, Draco s'effondra contre le mur et mit une main sur sa bouche pour chasser ce sourire stupide. Pourquoi souriait-il d'ailleurs ? Ah oui, parce qu'il venait d'embrasser Potter. Harry Potter, par Merlin ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Non, c'était ce... ce... C'était lui, d'ailleurs, qui l'avait embrassé ! Bon, " _réfléchis Draco"_ , se dit-il. Sur le moment, en avait-il eu envie ? Oui... Oooh oui. Le brun l'avait attiré comme jamais. Déjà à Poudlard, en dernière année, quand il l'avait vu se changer dans les vestiaires de Quidditch qu'il pensait vides, il était resté figé, observant sans gêne le corps du Gryffondor. Le brun avait été pour beaucoup dans sa prise de conscience qu'il était gay. Et il aimait définitivement les bruns. Bruns aux yeux verts. Par Merlin OUI, Potter était totalement son style, Auror ou pas. Il pouvait déjà entendre la voix moqueuse de Christine quand elle allait découvrir ça, parce que, aucun doute là-dessus, elle allait le savoir. Cette femme était vraiment effrayante parfois, elle savait TOUT ! Il secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Il était toujours de garde et il avait des patients dont il devait aller vérifier les constantes, joies d'un petit hôpital une veille de fête où il fallait tout faire soi-même. Il râla pour la forme mais jamais au grand jamais il n'échangerait sa place ici contre un soi-disant poste prestigieux à Sainte-Mangouste.

Il arriva dans la salle de pause une fois sa tournée terminée. Il avait passé une demi-heure à rassurer un des enfants qu'il avait opéré dans l'après-midi. Le petit garçon tentait de pleurer en silence quand il était arrivé. Il avait passé un long moment avec lui jusqu'à ce que l'enfant se rendorme enfin, sous un sort sédatif léger. Il prit le verre de lait de poule que lui tendit Christine et put enfin atteindre le nirvana. Il avala goulûment son premier gâteau à la cannelle et en saisit immédiatement un deuxième, qu'il dégusta plus lentement. Quand minuit sonna, les quatre présents échangèrent de franches accolades et Christine lui tendit un petit tas de biscuits dans une serviette.

-Tiens, tu devrais retourner le voir et lui en apporter, dit-elle avec un petit air malicieux.

 _E-FFRA-YANTE !_

Draco ne s'interrogea pas plus sur ce qu'elle essayait de lui faire comprendre ni sur ce que _potentiellement_ elle savait. Il avala le reste de son énième gâteau, prit les biscuits qu'elle lui avait emballés et sortit de la pièce en direction du premier étage. Arrivé devant la porte, il se demanda pendant une seconde ce qu'il faisait là, avant de se dire qu'il était le médecin et qu'il était tout à fait normal qu'il passe voir son patient. Il toqua très doucement à la porte, assez pour se faire entendre si la personne était éveillée mais pas assez pour la déranger si elle dormait.

" _Oui"_ , lui répondit une voix. Il entra et referma la porte derrière lui.

-Je venais voir comment tu allais, dit Draco en lançant quelques sorts de contrôle.

-Toujours en vie, désolé.

-Weasley en serait presque déçu de ne pas pouvoir me traîner à Azkaban.

-Il se fera une raison, lui dit Harry en souriant.

Draco savait qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire là mais se souvint des gâteaux dans sa poche. Il revint près du lit et hésita une seconde, son regard allant du fauteuil au rebord du lit où il s'était assis précédemment. Harry choisit pour lui en se décalant, lui refaisant une place sur le bord. Draco ne dit rien et s'assit le plus dignement qu'il put. Il sortit les gâteaux de sa poche.

-Christine a fait des gâteaux..., commença Draco, ne sachant trop quoi dire.

-Ce sont des gâteaux de Noël ?

-Oui, à la cannelle.

Harry éclata de rire devant le ridicule de leur conversation et Draco ne tarda pas à le rejoindre. Harry avait toujours été un homme d'action et il le démontra une fois encore. Il attrapa Draco par sa blouse et l'attira à lui pour un baiser qui n'avait plus rien de chaste. Il prit ses lèvres de manière possessive et, après avoir passé sa langue plusieurs fois sur les lèvres du blond, il l'introduisit dans la bouche de Draco pour aller jouer avec la sienne. C'était bon, chaud, humide... Putain c'était le meilleur baiser qu'il avait échangé.

Draco, qui avait dû poser ses mains de part et d'autre du brun sous la brusquerie du mouvement, se laissa aller quelques instants à ce baiser à couper le souffle. On ne l'avait jamais embrassé comme ça, si profondément, si intimement. Le manque d'air sembla tout de même se rappeler à lui ainsi que sa conscience professionnelle. Il s'écarta d'un coup et se redressa sur le lit, dardant sur le brun un regard sévère.

-Je... Je t'ai dit que j'étais en service, Potter ! dit-il entre deux respirations haletantes.

Les lèvres rougies par leur baiser, les cheveux décoiffés, la respiration saccadée... C'était purement le Draco de son fantasme et Harry remercia la couverture de son lit qui cachait sûrement sa plus grosse érection depuis ces cinq dernières années.

-Potter ! Tu m'écoutes au moins ?

-Harry, je m'appelle Harry ! Et non, je ne t'écoute pas, tu as grillé mes derniers neurones si tu veux tout savoir..., dit Harry lui aussi encore haletant. Puis ce n'est pas ma faute...

-C'est la mienne peut-être ? s'indigna Draco.

-Bah... Je ne crois pas que tu te rendes compte de l'effet que tu me fais, avoua Harry sans en avoir eu l'intention.

-Potter ! s'écria Draco rouge d'embarras.

On n'avait pas idée de lui dire des choses pareilles après un tel baiser. Lui non plus, ses neurones n'étaient pas tout à fait remis...

-Oh, je ne parlais pas de " _ça"_. Enfin si, aussi, tu m'excites c'est plus que certain, dit-il faisant encore plus rougir Draco. Non, je parlais de ma magie, et de ça..., finit-il en montrant quelque chose au-dessus d'eux.

Draco releva la tête et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Au-dessus d'eux, étant apparue de nulle part, se tenait une branche de gui.

-Tu vois, pas de soucis pour ta conscience professionnelle, c'est juste la tradition, reprit Harry.

-Elle a bon dos la tradition avec toi Potter, dit Draco légèrement boudeur, pour la forme.

\- _Harry_ ! Puis la tradition, c'est la tradition, et j'aime vraiment le goût de ces biscuits à la cannelle...

-Tu n'en as même pas gouté.

-Oh, ce n'est pas vraiment les biscuits en eux-même que j'aime, mais j'adore décidément trop leur goût sur tes lèvres, dit-il tout en attirant une deuxième fois Draco à lui.

Afin d'être sûr que le blond ne lui échappe plus, il entoura sa taille de ses bras et l'incita à s'allonger sur le lit près de lui avant de reprendre ses lèvres avidement. Draco abandonna rapidement l'idée d'échapper au brun. Après tout c'était vrai, c'était la tradition. Il se laissa aller à un autre baiser. Peut-être aussi à un troisième et ensuite, il lancerait un sortilège sédatif afin que le brun se repose. Ou peut-être après un quatrième baiser... Puis ils avaient encore pleins de délicieux gâteaux, que lui devait manger et dont Potter " _Harry !"_ apprécierait le goût à travers ses baisers.

Décidément, ces biscuits à la cannelle étaient vraiment, vraiment délicieux, se dit une fois de plus Draco avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, lové contre le corps d'Harry Potter.

A suivre.

 **Fin de la partie 1**

* * *

 **Note :** j'espère que cette première partie vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. C'est sans prétention, juste une petite histoire de Noël. Passez tous de belles fêtes et au 25 janvier pour la suite.


	2. Partie 2

**Titre** : Biscuits à la cannelle

 **Auteur** : Myfanwy

 **Fandom** : Harry Potter

 **Pairing :** Harry/Draco

 **Genre** : romance et fluff

 **Note** : Comme promis, voila la suite. Cette histoire a reçu un très bon accueil et j'en suis très touchée. J'ai passé vraiment de bons moments à travailler sur cette histoire et ça me fait vraiment plaisir de vous la partager. Merci de vos encouragements et merci de me suivre. Au mois prochain pour la suite !

Merci à Camille pour sa relecture et ses encouragements au quotidien pour l'écriture de cette histoire. Un grand merci à Elwan pour la bêta.

Publication mensuelle, le 25 de chaque mois. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Biscuits à la cannelle**

 **Partie 2**

Christine entra dans la chambre et les trouva lovés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Elle eut un sourire attendri. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'elle attendait Draco en salle de pause et, ne le voyant pas revenir, elle avait décidé d'aller le chercher elle-même. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Draco lui avait énormément parlé du fameux "Harry Potter". Elle avait fini par comprendre qu'il y avait quelque chose de très fort entre eux depuis leur enfance. De bien plus fort que simplement cette façade de haine que chacun voyait. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle s'était toujours dit. La réaction de Draco la veille ne l'avait pas détrompée. Elle savait que Draco était un excellent médecin et que sur le plan professionnel, il était irréprochable ; mais si on venait à le trouver dans le lit d'un patient, il pourrait avoir de sérieux ennuis. Elle pénétra donc dans la chambre à pas de loup, bien décidée à réveiller son joli blondinet en douceur. Arrivée près des deux endormis, elle fut surprise de rencontrer un regard vert.

-Je suis venue récupérer le Docteur Malfoy, Monsieur Potter, dit-elle en murmurant.

-Je ne suis pas très sûr d'avoir envie de le laisser partir, lui dit Harry d'une voix aussi basse que la sienne.

-Je n'en doute pas. Seulement, si quelqu'un le voit ici et comme ça, il aura des ennuis. Je ne vous demande rien maintenant, commença-t-elle.

Harry allait la remercier quand elle continua.

-Parce que je vais l'obliger, plus tard, à tout me raconter, et quand je dis tout, c'est tout, et dans les moindres détails, termina-t-elle avec un sourire diabolique qui fit frissonner Harry.

Dans ses bras, Draco commençait doucement à remuer, annonçant son réveil prochain.

-Rendormez-vous, il reviendra plus tard, c'est promis.

Harry hocha la tête et ferma les yeux, inspirant à fond pour s'enivrer une dernière fois de l'odeur du blond dans ses bras. Christine secoua légèrement l'épaule de Draco, achevant de le réveiller. Il ouvrit les yeux et mit quelques instants à comprendre où il se trouvait.

-Debout princesse ! Il te faut quitter le prince avant que quelqu'un n'arrive, dit Christine avec un grand sourire devant l'air contrarié de Draco.

-Hilarant, vraiment, dit-il doucement en s'extirpant des bras d'Harry le plus délicatement possible.

-Quelle heure est-il ? demanda-t-il en réfrénant un bâillement.

-Bientôt 5h. L'équipe du matin ne va pas tarder. J'ai préféré venir te réveiller, dit-elle avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

-Merci, Christine.

Elle hocha la tête et sortit en silence de la pièce. Il tenta au mieux de remettre de l'ordre dans sa tenue et dans ses cheveux. Il se tourna ensuite vers Harry. Plus tôt dans la nuit, ils avaient échangé plusieurs baisers langoureux avant de tous deux tomber endormis, vaincus par l'épuisement. Seulement maintenant, que devait-il faire ? Avec un soupir, il décréta qu'il avait encore le temps de réfléchir à tout ça. Il devait à présent faire le tour de ses patients et vérifier que tout était en ordre pour la prise de service de l'équipe du matin. Il allait sortir quand sous une impulsion, il revint sur ses pas, déposa un baiser sur le front d'Harry et lui murmura un " _je repasse plus tard"_ avant de, cette fois, sortir de la pièce. A peine la porte fermée, Harry ouvrit les yeux et eut le sourire le plus stupide qu'il ait eu depuis bon nombre d'années. Il se réinstalla au milieu de son lit et s'accorda encore un temps de sommeil bien mérité.

Draco sortit de la chambre de son dernier patient et se dirigea vers la salle de pause, espérant bien y trouver un collègue qui le libérerait enfin de cette garde interminable. Ses prières semblèrent enfin avoir été entendues par une divinité quelconque car le docteur Howard Finn se trouvait là, frais et pimpant.

-Malfoy ! Tu as l'air épuisé ! J'ai su que tu avais dû enchaîner ta garde et celle de Nichols. Quelle plaie, celui-là. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il nous fait le coup pour ne pas venir bosser à Noël… Tu devrais vite rentrer te reposer.

-Je te fais un brief de la nuit et je rentre.

-Tu bosses trop, Malfoy.

Le blond haussa les épaules et entreprit de lui raconter tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans les dernière 48h.

-Si je m'attendais à ça, Harry Potter !

-Finn, de tout de ce que je t'ai raconté, c'est la seule chose que tu as retenue ? le gronda Draco, agacé.

-Oui, et bien on n'a pas tous été à l'école avec lui, figure-toi ! Il est comment alors ? Impressionnant, je suppose… Mince alors, Harry Potter ! s'extasia encore une fois le docteur Finn, sous le regard navré du blond.

Draco secoua la tête. Encore une groupie…

-Tu sais, commença Draco, moqueur. Je peux aller lui demander un autographe pour toi...

-Oh tu fer… Je veux dire, non non, où vas-tu chercher des idées pareilles ! Tu… Tu te fous de moi ? Bordel, Malfoy !

Le blond éclata franchement de rire, relâchant toute la pression accumulée lors de ces dernières 48h. Ils discutèrent encore un moment avant que Draco ne prenne congé. Il passa au vestiaire pour déposer sa blouse et son stéthoscope. Il enfila sa veste et prit son écharpe à la main. Il passa ensuite saluer Christine qui avait aussi troqué sa tenue d'infirmière contre le confort de son jean et ses bottes bien chaudes.

-Vous rentrez enfin, Docteur ? lui demanda-elle.

-Bientôt. Passez un joyeux Noël, infirmière Chapel.

-Vous aussi, docteur. N'oubliez pas d'aller vérifier l'état de votre cadeau, lui glissa-t-elle sournoisement.

-J'en avais bien l'intention, très chère, lui répondit-il sur le même ton conspirateur.

-Prends soin de toi Draco, à dans deux jours.

-Toi aussi, Christine, finit-il en se dirigeant vers les escaliers menant au premier étage.

Il toqua doucement à la porte et passa la tête par l'entrebâillement. Harry était réveillé et avait fini son petit déjeuner.

-Hey, salut, dit-il, lui faisant signe de rentrer.

-Tu as meilleur mine Pot.. Harry, se corrigea-t-il en voyant le brun commencer à lui faire les gros yeux.

-Toi par contre…, dit Harry.

-Ouais, j'aimerais voir comment tu t'en sortirais après une garde de 48h…, dit Draco en se passant une main sur le visage.

-Attends… Tu veux dire que tu as bossé non-stop pendant 48h ? lui demanda Harry, éberlué.

-Bienvenue dans le monde merveilleux de la médecine, et des abrutis de collègues déserteurs…

-T'es complètement dingue…

-Ecoute, si tu t'inquiètes pour ton opération, sache que si j'avais eu le moindre doute, je ne te t'aurais pas opéré ! se sentit obligé de se défendre Draco.

Il ne supportait pas qu'on mette en doute ses compétences. Il connaissait ses limites et savait jusqu'où il pouvait les dépasser avant de mettre une personne, autre que lui-même, en danger.

-Imbécile, viens là, dit Harry en lui tendant la main.

Draco s'approcha bien que peu enchanté de se faire insulter de la sorte. Comme l'habitude qu'il semblait avoir pris, Harry l'attira brusquement à lui et le prit dans ses bras.

-Je suis inquiet par le fait que ce n'est pas bon de bosser pendant deux jours non-stop, pas par tes compétences. J'ai confiance en tes talents de médecin. Tu m'as sauvé la vie, non ?

-C'est vrai… Me traiter d'imbécile n'est d'ailleurs pas la façon la plus sympathique de me remercier.

-Hum, je connais un autre moyen qui devrait te plaire, dit Harry en frottant le nez de Draco avec le sien.

-Ah oui ?

-Oh oui, dit Harry en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

Cependant, il se recula brusquement, faisant sursauter Draco.

-Quoi ? demanda le blond, ne comprenant pas ce mouvement brusque.

-T'es plus en service là ?

-Euh, non, non, plus pendant deux jours, répondit Draco légèrement perdu.

-C'est bien, répondit Harry avant de fondre voracement sur ses lèvres comme un affamé.

Ses mains ne purent s'empêcher de partir à la découverte de ce corps dont il avait tant rêvé.

-Pot… Harry, attends, essaya de dire Draco quand il arriva enfin à récupérer sa bouche.

Harry, pas du tout décidé à l'écouter, déposa tout d'abord des baisers le long de sa mâchoire avant de sournoisement entamer une descente lente et ponctuée de baisers humides le long de son cou.

-Harry ! Par Merlin, on est sur mon lieu de travail et tu es blessé !

Cet éclat de voix eut le mérite de calmer les ardeurs du brun qui le relâcha.

-Excuse-moi, tu me fais perdre la tête, dit-il avec un petit air faussement désolé.

Malgré lui, Draco se sentit fondre.

-Écoute, j'ai vraiment besoin de rentrer… Garde de 48h, tu te rappelles ? dit doucement le blond en souriant

-OK, dit Harry à contre cœur. Est-ce qu'on se voit quand je sors ?

-Tu veux qu'on se voit ? demanda du tac-au-tac Draco.

-Hey, j'ai posé la question le premier, dit Harry, avec un sourire nerveux.

Draco le regarda un moment. Avait-il envie de le revoir et de peut-être donner une suite à ce qui avait commencé ? Oh par Merlin, bien sûr que oui ! Il se pencha pour embrasser Harry de lui-même, cette fois.

-NON MAIS C'EST UNE BLAGUE ! hurla une voix à l'entrée de la chambre, faisant sursauter les deux hommes.

Ronald Weasley se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, avec l'air le plus choqué qu'il ait jamais eu peint sur le visage. Sous la surprise, les deux hommes avaient interrompu leur baiser et s'étaient séparés. Harry regarda son meilleur ami qui était visiblement au bord de la crise de nerfs. Une discussion longue voire très longue s'annonçait. Il lança un regard désolé à Draco. Ce dernier lui fit un petit sourire avant de se lever et de réajuster ses vêtements qu'Harry avait légèrement désordonné. Avant de sortir, il hésita mais décida de finalement déposer un baiser sur la joue d'Harry.

-Oui, on se voit plus tard, lui murmura-t-il doucement.

Il fit un signe de tête à Weasley qui les regardait tour à tour, la bouche ouverte de stupeur tel un poisson hors de l'eau, avant de se glisser par la porte ouverte et de sortir de la chambre, laissant le soin à Harry de se débrouiller avec sa belette de meilleur ami. Une fois dans le couloir, il mit son écharpe et referma soigneusement sa veste. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la sortie de l'hôpital afin de transplaner. Il serait finalement présent au repas de Noël, sa mère allait être ravie. Il arriva dans le hall du manoir et monta directement dans sa chambre, après avoir demandé à Ernest, un des elfes de maison, de prévenir sa mère qu'il descendrait pour prendre le repas de Noël avec elle. Il était tout juste 8h du matin et il pouvait espérer gagner trois heures de sommeil supplémentaires après une bonne douche. Sa petite sieste improvisée de cette nuit lui avait été salutaire mais n'avait pas suffi à lui faire récupérer le manque de sommeil de ces dernières semaines. Finn avait raison, il travaillait trop.

Le jet brûlant de la douche lui fit un bien fou. Il sentait ses muscles se décrisper un à un. Il savait qu'il devait faire le point sur ce qu'il s'était passé depuis la veille mais il n'était pas vraiment en état de le faire. Non, il valait mieux repenser à tout ça à tête reposée. C'était plus sûr. Pourtant, son cerveau fatigué ne semblait pas du même avis puisqu'il n'arrêtait pas de lui renvoyer par flash des images de ses échanges langoureux avec Potter " _Harry !"_. Il sentait des vagues de chaleur l'envahirent qui n'étaient en rien causées par la température de l'eau, et une douce excitation montait en lui. Non, non et non ! Il était hors de question qu'il s'adonne à un plaisir solitaire maintenant ! " _Ça suffit les hormones !_ ". Draco mit fin à sa douche avant que la situation ne dégénère et sortit rapidement. Il enfila un bas de pyjama et se glissa dans son lit, non sans oublier de programmer une alarme pour le réveiller trois heures plus tard.

Il descendit donc au salon à midi pile, soigneusement vêtu afin de retrouver sa mère pour le repas de Noël.

-Mère, comment vas-tu ?

-Draco ! Je suis surprise de te voir ! Je n'y croyais pas quand Ernest m'a dit que tu étais rentré.

Il prit place dans le fauteuil face à elle et les apéritifs apparurent sur la table basse entre eux.

-Un de mes collègues n'est pas venu travailler hier, j'ai dû le remplacer.

-Tu travailles trop mon fils, dit Narcissa inquiète.

De jour en jour, elle voyait son fils s'épuiser à la tâche. Oh, elle était fière de lui. Il avait tracé lui-même sa propre voie et s'était battu pour ça. Il était un grand médicomage et elle le soutenait comme elle pouvait. Seulement, son fils était terriblement seul et il passait la majeure partie de sa vie au travail, enchaînant des gardes interminables. Elle voyait de plus en plus les cernes et la fatigue s'installer de façon permanente sur ses traits fins.

-Je sais, c'est ce que tout le monde me dit, répondit-il en soupirant.

-Tu devrais sortir, voir des gens.

-Je vois des gens tous les jours.

-Tu sais ce que je veux dire, dit-elle agacée en claquant sa langue contre son palais.

-Je vais régulièrement boire un verre avec l'infirmière Chapel.

-Christine c'est bien ça ? Elle m'a l'air d'une gentille jeune fille…

-Mère, je t'arrête tout de suite, c'est une amie, une simple amie.

-Ne me prends pas pour plus arriérée que je ne suis, Draco ! J'ai bien compris où allaient tes préférences et il me semblait t'avoir fait comprendre que ce n'était pas un problème pour moi, dit-elle en élevant légèrement la voix, comme lorsqu'elle le grondait étant enfant.

-Je sais Mère, pardonne-moi, je suis sur les nerfs aujourd'hui, dit-il en prenant une gorgée de son verre.

-Une raison particulière ?

-AUCUNE, répondit Draco beaucoup, beaucoup trop rapidement pour la mère à l'affût qu'était Narcissa Malfoy.

-Draco… Ne me cacherais-tu pas quelque chose, mon fils ?

Le regard perçant de sa mère le mit de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Son cerveau décida de s'allier à sa mère et de se liguer contre lui puisque, une fois encore, il lui envoya des images d'Harry et de leurs baisers. Contre sa volonté, ses joues se colorèrent vivement, ce qui apporta un air triomphant sur le visage de sa mère. Il était foutu !

-Comment s'appelle ce jeune homme ? Où l'as-tu connu ?

-MÈRE ! s'écria un Draco indigné et rouge de gêne.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Draco ? Une mère n'a-t-elle pas le droit de s'intéresser aux fréquentations de son fils ?

Il ne savait plus quoi répondre. Pourquoi fallait-il que sa mère s'intéresse à sa vie amoureuse justement aujourd'hui.

-Mère, c'est gênant, dit-il toujours rouge de confusion.

-Enfin Draco ! Je ne t'ai pas demandé de me présenter ton petit ami de manière officielle et traditionnelle !

-Encore heureux, marmonna-t-il.

-Donc il y a bien un petit ami ?

-Mère, tu es impossible, soupira-t-il, acceptant le fait de s'être fait avoir par sa propre mère.

-Passons à table, tu vas pouvoir tout me raconter. Enfin quand je dis tout, je ne tiens pas forcément à connaître _tous_ les détails, lui dit-elle en se levant.

C'était officiel, Draco était traumatisé. Sa mère avait beaucoup trop changé en peu de temps. Lucius Malfoy avait été emprisonné peu après la chute de Voldemort. Il avait été accusé de beaucoup de choses et, à la plus grande surprise de tout le monde, il avait plaidé coupable. Le monde sorcier en avait été ébranlé. Il avait reconnu ses torts, ses erreurs, ses crimes. Il avait aussi, et surtout, expliqué avoir entraîné sa femme et son fils dans sa folie et les avoir, malgré eux, forcés à le suivre. La dernière pirouette manipulatrice de Lucius avait servi à sauver son fils et sa femme. Ils avaient été innocentés et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui. Narcissa avait obtenu un droit de visite et allait ainsi le voir chaque mois depuis sept ans. Quand ses gardes à l'hôpital le lui permettaient, Draco essayait de s'y rendre avec elle. Son père avait fait de très mauvais choix, mais quoi qu'en disent beaucoup, il n'avait pas été un si mauvais père. Il avait rejeté l'homme, mais n'arrivait pas à tirer un trait définitif sur le père.

Ils s'installèrent à table où les elfes avaient dressé des plats plus appétissants les uns que les autres. Draco se fit la réflexion qu'il devrait leur rappeler, une fois encore, qu'ils n'étaient que deux à vivre et à manger dans ce manoir. Inutile de préparer des repas pour douze convives. Une fois assis, il réfléchit à toute vitesse pour trouver un nouveau sujet de conversation. Il ne fut cependant pas assez rapide.

-Alors, qui est-ce ?

-Tu ne le connais pas.

-Si je ne le connaissais pas, tu m'aurais donné son prénom sans plus de cérémonie afin de te débarrasser de moi et tu serais passé à autre chose. C'est donc quelqu'un que je connais, dit-elle tranquillement avant d'attaquer son entrée.

Draco sentait la situation lui échapper de plus en plus. C'était trop tôt pour en parler car il n'avait même pas eu le temps lui-même de faire le point sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Ces dernières vingt-quatre heures étaient vraiment surréalistes.

-Mère… C'est compliqué et c'est surtout très récent. Je ne sais d'ailleurs pas vraiment ce que c'est, finit-il dans un murmure plus pour lui-même que pour sa mère.

Narcissa eut un sourire en regardant son fils se perdre dans ses pensées. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle le voyait troublé à ce point.

-J'ai invité ta tante Androméda pour le thé cet après-midi, dit-elle pour changer de sujet.

Draco lui en fut reconnaissant.

-Je serai ravi de la saluer.

Le reste du repas se fit sur une conversation légère. Après le café, Draco s'excusa auprès de sa mère et se retira dans ses appartements afin d'envoyer les cadeaux de Noël destinés à ses amis. Il avait prévu de le faire la veille ; cependant, cette garde imprévue l'en avait empêché. Une heure plus tard et sa tâche accomplie, il se retrouva devant un parchemin vierge, une plume à la main, hésitant. Devait-il écrire quelque chose à Harry ? Il lui avait glissé qu'ils se verraient plus tard, mais rien n'avait été précisé. Devait-il attendre que le brun le contacte ? Devait-il lui-même lui envoyer un message ? Draco grogna, posa sa plume et se prit la tête dans les mains. Il était ridicule. Il n'était plus un adolescent, par Merlin ! Il détestait remettre les choses à plus tard. Des coups de bec à la fenêtre eurent vite fait de couper court à ses réflexions. Il se leva pour laisser entrer l'oiseau et prit la lettre accrochée à sa patte.

Il entama rapidement sa lecture. Voilà qui répondait à une partie des questions qu'il se posait. Harry Potter n'avait jamais été un homme de patience. Le brun lui avait donc écrit une courte lettre. Courte, mais extrêmement directe.

 _Draco,_

 _Je vais être direct : tu me plais. En fait non, enfin si... Tu fais plus que me plaire, je veux dire ! Beaucoup plus !_

 _Les lettres ce n'est pas mon truc… Ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est que je veux qu'on se revoie ! Souvent ! Tout le temps, même !_

 _Rhaaa, je n'y arrive pas !_

 _J'ai eu l'autorisation de quitter l'hôpital ce soir._

 _Tu dînes avec moi ? Je te laisse choisir le lieu, je ne connais pas très bien la région._

 _Tiens-moi au courant._

 _Harry_

 _(ps : tu m'as définitivement fait devenir accro à la cannelle…)_

Draco finit sa lecture et éclata de rire. C'était assez pitoyable comme missive. Totalement maladroit et à la fois tellement Harry Potter. Il se faisait l'effet d'une adolescente à sourire bêtement debout au milieu de sa chambre. Harry voulait le revoir. Tout le temps, avait-il dit ? Une relation avec Harry Potter… Pourquoi pas. Il avait changé, le brun aussi. Ils étaient tous les deux devenus d'autres hommes avec l'âge adulte et il avait très envie de découvrir ce nouveau Potter, enfin _Harry_. Nous étions le 25 décembre et trouver un endroit agréable mais surtout ouvert ce soir n'allait pas être chose aisée. Il se dirigea vers sa cheminée pour passer quelques appels.

Après une demi-heure, il finit par leur trouver une table dans une auberge se trouvant dans le quartier sorcier de Salisbury. Il rédigea une rapide missive à Harry.

 _Potter, (Oui, je sais, Harry !)_

 _J'ai réservé au Saint James, dans le quartier sorcier Salisbury à 20h._

 _Nous nous retrouverons là-bas._

 _A ce soir._

 _Draco_

 _(Ps : ravi que tu apprécies, c'est mon parfum favori)_

Il envoya la missive et redescendit au salon retrouver sa mère où sa tante Andromeda avait dû arriver pour le thé. Il toqua doucement à la porte et entra après y avoir été invité.

-Bonjour ma tante, dit-il en allant l'embrasser sur la joue.

-Draco, comment vas-tu ? Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis longtemps mon enfant.

-Bien, merci. J'ai beaucoup de travail à l'hôpital.

-Tu travailles trop. Tu es jeune, sors donc !

Draco ne dit rien mais soupira discrètement. C'était la troisième personne de la journée à lui faire cette remarque. Oui, il travaillait beaucoup, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait une vie sociale débordante.

-Oui ma tante. Et toi, comment vas-tu ?

-Je me fais vieille, dit-elle en riant.

-Voyons ma sœur, que dis-tu là ? lui dit Narcissa en riant également.

-Ton fils est grand maintenant, Cissy. Teddy, lui, est encore jeune. C'est un enfant adorable, mais il me donne parfois bien du souci.

-Il n'est pas ici ? s'étonna Draco.

-Il est dans le parc. Il voulait aller jouer dehors et Ernest le surveille. Pauvre elfe, il aura besoin de se reposer par la suite, Cissy.

Comme s'il avait entendu qu'on parlait de lui, on entendit le grand fracas de la porte d'entrée frappant contre le mur.

-Mamiiiiiie, hurla l'enfant dont on entendait les pas se rapprocher rapidement.

-Quand on parle du loup, dit Androméda avant que l'enfant n'entre en courant.

-Teddy, que t'ai-je déjà dit quand nous sommes à l'intérieur ? ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de son petit-fils.

-On ne court pas à l'intérieur de la maison, répondit penaud le petit garçon.

Son regard se porta immédiatement sur Draco qu'il n'avait croisé que deux ou trois fois.

-Tu te souviens de Draco, Teddy ? C'est ton cousin, tu l'as déjà vu.

-Bonjour Teddy.

-T'es trop beau, lui dit directement le petit garçon en s'approchant de lui. Tu te maries avec moi ?

Les deux femmes éclatèrent de rire.

-Le charme de ton fils fait des ravages, Cissy !

-Une demande en mariage, je suis une mère comblée.

Draco lui se contenta de rougir légèrement.

-Merci…

Teddy s'assit près de lui et se concentra en le regardant fixement. Peu après, les cheveux du petit garçon devinrent de la même couleur que ceux de Draco et il les plaça en arrière.

-J'ai l'impression de te revoir à son âge, Draco, dit sa mère attendrie.

Plus tard la grande horloge sonna 19h et Draco prit congé.

-Je dîne à l'extérieur, Mère.

-Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes, lui fit remarquer sa mère, suspicieuse.

-Je prends en compte les conseils de ma tante, je sors. Je vous souhaite une agréable fin de journée, mesdames. Au revoir Teddy, dit-il avant de sortir de la pièce.

Après une douche rapide, il se planta devant son dressing. Que mettre ? Un costume lui paraissait un peu trop formel… Par Merlin, il devait l'admettre, il avait le trac. Il n'avait eu presque aucun rencard. Les plans douteux que Christine s'évertuait à tenter de lui arranger ne comptaient définitivement pas comme de vrais rendez-vous galants. Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Pourtant la veille, tout lui avait paru si simple, si naturel… Il décida de jouer la carte de la simplicité. Il enfila un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche et, par-dessus, un pull en cachemire du même gris-bleu que ses yeux. Ses cheveux finiraient de sécher en un léger coiffé/décoiffé. Il descendit dans le hall pour transplaner.

A 20h pile, il passa la porte du restaurant. Le serveur l'amena jusqu'à sa table et sa respiration se bloqua. Harry était déjà là. Le brun se leva rapidement en le voyant. Draco eut un moment de panique. Devait-il lui serrer la main ? L'embrasser ? Lui faire un simple signe de tête ?

-Par Merlin, Draco, respire ! lui dit Harry en posant une main sur son épaule.

Draco réalisa alors seulement qu'il avait retenu son souffle et qu'il commençait à se trouver mal.

-Salut…, fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire après avoir avalé une grande goulée d'air.

Harry eut un petit rire qui le détendit.

-Salut, dit Harry en lui déposant une bise sur la joue. On s'installe ?

Draco enleva sa veste et s'assit sur sa chaise, face au brun. Il prit alors un moment pour l'observer. Il avait mis de l'ordre dans ses cheveux et portait une chemise verte, comme ses yeux. Décidément, ils s'étaient donnés le mot pour assortir leurs vêtements avec la couleur de leurs yeux. Cliché, mais pas dénué d'intérêt se dit-il en appréciant le brun du regard.

-Le docteur Finn t'a laissé sortir, alors ? demanda Draco pour lancer la conversation.

-Oui, apte au service. Tu as fait du bon boulot.

-Il te faudra faire suivre la guérison.

-Si seulement j'avais un médecin dans mes fréquentations, lui dit Harry avec un sourire charmeur.

-Idiot, répondit Draco en plongeant la tête dans son menu pour cacher la rougeur de ses joues.

Ils prirent quelques instants pour faire leur choix avant que le serveur ne vienne prendre leur commande. Une fois fait, ils lui tendirent les menus. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec leurs apéritifs.

-On trinque ? demanda Harry.

-Avec plaisir. A quoi veux-tu trinquer ?

-Pourquoi pas aux gâteaux à la cannelle ?

Draco eut un petit rire.

-Aux gâteaux à la cannelle alors, dit-il en trinquant.

-Tu as pu récupérer de ces deux derniers jours ? demanda Harry en buvant une gorgée.

-Pas vraiment. J'ai pu dormir trois heures en rentrant ce matin, mais j'ai pris le repas de Noël avec ma mère ensuite. J'avais déjà manqué le réveillon, dit-il en grimaçant. Et toi, bien reposé ?

-Oui, après le départ de Ron, j'ai dormi une partie de la journée. J'ai ensuite pu transplaner chez moi à ma sortie de l'hôpital avant de venir ici.

Draco reprit une gorgée de son apéritif pour s'empêcher de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Harry sembla cependant comprendre son trouble.

-J'ai eu droit à un sacré savon de Ron quand tu es parti ce matin…

-Je n'en doute pas, répondit prudemment Draco, avide d'en savoir plus.

-Il a crié… Il a aussi juré comme un charretier…

-Ça ne m'étonne pas non plus, dit Draco imaginant parfaitement la belette dans un état proche de l'hystérie.

Il commençait à nouveau à angoisser. Qu'est-ce qu'Harry avait dit à Weasley ? Avait-il essayé de lui dire que ce n'était pas ce qu'il croyait, que ce baiser était un accident ? Voire que Draco avait tenté de profiter de lui ? Ou bien, qu'il y avait… plus ?

-Donc… ? tenta-t-il pour pousser subtilement le brun à lui en dire plus.

-Oui, Draco ? répondit ce dernier avec un grand sourire qui fit monter la moutarde au nez à Draco.

-Par Merlin Potter, que lui as-tu dit ?!

- _Harry_ , et tu pars toujours au quart de tour. Si avant ça m'énervait, je trouve ça plutôt intéressant maintenant, lui répondit le brun en riant doucement.

-C'est bon, tu as fini de te foutre de moi ? dit Draco bougon.

Harry lui attrapa la main et déposa un baiser sur son poignet.

-Tu es vraiment adorable, tu sais.

-POTTER ! Je ne suis certainement pas " _adorable_ " !

-Oh si, tu l'es. Pour répondre à ta question, et en version courte, j'ai dit à Ron que tu me plaisais, qu'il était possible qu'on sorte ensemble et donc qu'il ferait mieux de se faire une raison.

-Oh… D'accord. C'est bien…, dit Draco ne sachant finalement plus quoi répondre.

Etait-ce la réponse qu'il attendait ? Harry avait été plus que clair, entre son attitude la veille, sa lettre, sa discussion avec son meilleur ami. Depuis quand Harry Potter, le survivant, était doué en drague et en relations amoureuses ? D'ailleurs, maintenant que Draco y pensait, n'était-il pas censé s'être marié avec la belette femelle pour fabriquer tout un tas de mini-belettes ? Cette idée lui amena une légère grimace de dégoût qu'Harry ne sut comment interpréter.

-J'ai peut-être eu tort du coup…, dit-il.

Draco revint immédiatement au moment présent.

-Non ! cria-t-il presque. Enfin, je veux dire, oui, tu… C'est bien, fini-il.

Non, définitivement les relations humaines ce n'était pas son truc.

-On se connait depuis nos onze ans, Draco, mais là… Je n'ai pas la moindre foutue idée de ce que tu veux dire, je suis au bord de la crise de nerfs alors par Merlin, pitié, dis-moi si tu veux oui ou non ! dit Harry perdant son assurance et redevenant l'adolescent maladroit qu'il avait été à Poudlard.

S'il avait été debout, le brun aurait probablement entortillé ses mains et se serait balancé d'un pied sur l'autre, Draco en était persuadé. Cette petite faiblesse dans la carapace d'Harry le rassura. Il n'était pas le seul à marcher sur des œufs et ce nouveau rapport d'équité l'apaisa.

-Oui ou non à quoi ? demanda-t-il sur un ton qui prouvait qu'il connaissait très bien la question mais voulait entendre Harry le dire.

-T'es pas possible… Est-ce que oui ou non tu veux sortir avec moi ? termina Harry en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Draco ancra son regard dans celui d'Harry et prit tout son temps pour répondre, mettant par là même le brun au supplice. Il allait donner sa réponse quand le serveur revint avec leurs plats.

-Bon appétit, lui dit Draco en prenant sa fourchette comme si de rien n'était.

Harry était toujours extrêmement crispé et n'avait plus rien de l'homme plein d'assurance de la veille.

-Malfoy !

-Oui, _Harry_? répondit Draco en souriant tout en insistant sur son prénom.

-Tu sais qu'à un moment je vais perdre patience, et peu m'importe que nous soyons en public… Je vais t'embrasser profondément et tellement de fois que tu ne te rappelleras même plus ton nom et ensuite, je vais virer ce qui se trouve sur cette table, je vais t'allonger dessus. Je vais commencer par t'enlever ton pull et j'arracherai un à un les boutons de ta chemise. Je passerai lentement ma langue sur ton torse et je…

-POTTER ! Non mais tu n'es pas bien ! On est dans un restaurant, par Merlin…, s'écria Draco, le visage totalement empourpré.

Harry éclata de rire. Il ne savait pas lui-même ce qu'il lui avait pris de raconter ce genre de choses au blond. Ceci dit, il avait vraiment très très envie de faire toutes ces choses à Draco et si le blond refusait de sortir avec lui, il allait probablement devenir cinglé. Draco quant à lui essayait de reprendre contenance. On ne lui avait jamais dit ce genre de choses et il était totalement troublé. Harry le mettait dans tous ses états et encore, c'était peu dire.

-Alors…

-Oui, le coupa Draco de peur que le brun ne reparte dans un de ses récits érotiques. Oui, je veux sortir avec toi.

Malgré lui, Harry ne put s'empêcher de souffler de soulagement et il prit une grosse bouchée de son plat.

-Par contre, il va y avoir un problème… Je suis fiancé depuis cet après-midi et ma mère a accepté la demande pour moi, dit Draco en attaquant tranquillement son plat comme si de rien n'était.

Harry avala de travers et il lui fallut une bonne minute, plusieurs quintes de toux et un grand verre d'eau pour enfin arriver à sortir une phrase.

-Je te demande pardon ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? C'est qui d'abord ? Tu la connais d'où ?

-C'est un " _il",_ précisa Draco, continuant la dégustation de son plat.

-Putain, alors ça c'est le bouquet ! On met sept ans à se revoir, on se retrouve par hasard, je m'aperçois que je ne veux pas repasser ne serait-ce qu'une minute sans toi, et t'es fiancé ? Je vais le tuer ! commença à s'énerver Harry.

Draco n'arrivait plus à garder son sérieux et éclata de rire.

-Tu ne pourras rien contre lui, Harry.

-Putain alors là c'est ce qu'on va voir ! Il fera moins le fier cet enfoiré quand je lui aurai refait le portrait ! Attends une minute… Si t'es fiancé, pourquoi hier tu as… Pourquoi tu viens d'accepter de sortir avec moi ?

Voilà, c'était reparti, Harry semblait lui aussi au bord de la crise de nerfs. Draco, tout à sa petite vengeance, eut tout de même " _un peu_ " pitié de lui.

-Harry… Il a huit ans et c'est ton filleul…

-Que… Quoi ?

-Ton filleul, Teddy. Lui et ma tante Androméda sont venus prendre le thé cet après-midi. Il a dit qu'il me trouvait beau et qu'il voulait se marier avec moi. Ma mère et ma tante ont bien ri. Je voulais te taquiner, admit Draco avec un petit sourire pas vraiment désolé mais qui fit totalement craquer Harry.

-Tu me paieras ça, Malfoy !

-Quand tu veux, Potter.

Ils mangèrent quelques minutes en silence, le temps pour chacun de se remettre des dernières émotions. Draco se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise, lui qui normalement fuyait les interactions sociales. Enfin, quand Christine ne le kidnappait pas pour sortir boire un verre ou pour essayer de lui arranger un rencard. Rendez-vous qui se soldaient d'ailleurs toujours par un véritable fiasco. Draco était beau, il le savait parfaitement et il savait qu'il plaisait aux hommes. Cependant, c'était plus fort que lui, il faisait un blocage. Dès qu'un homme lui faisait des avances, il redevenait froid et cassant, si bien que l'autre finissait toujours par partir. Il se demandait parfois si l'incident avec ce professeur de biologie ne l'avait pas plus traumatisé qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. Il avait peur des sentiments, des relations et tout autant de l'intimité. Cependant, là, pour la première fois, il avait envie d'essayer et de voir ce que pourrait donner une relation amoureuse et avec Harry Potter, aussi surprenant que cela puisse être.

-Alors comme ça, tu ne veux plus passer une minute sans moi ? dit doucement Draco.

-Hum… Ouais… C'est fou hein ?

Le serveur arriva pour débarrasser leurs assiettes et leur donna la carte des desserts.

-Tu souhaites prendre un dessert ? demanda Draco en observant la carte.

-Oh oui, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce dont j'ai envie soit à leur menu, dit Harry en lui lançant un regard brûlant.

-Vous allez immédiatement calmer vos ardeurs, monsieur Potter !

-Pardon, pardon, dit Harry en lui tirant la langue. Je n'ai plus faim, donc prends un dessert si tu le souhaites, je prendrai juste un café.

Draco fit signe au serveur qui revint près de leur table.

-Deux cafés s'il-vous-plaît.

-Je pensais que tu prenais du thé à Poudlard, dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

-Hey, j'ai fait cinq ans d'études de médicomagie. J'ai largement dépassé le litre de café par jour à cette époque.

-Tu… Tu étais où toutes ces années ? J'ai su par Hermione que tu avais quitté la faculté sorcière du jour au lendemain.

-On en parlera une prochaine fois si tu veux bien…

Leurs cafés arrivèrent et ils burent en silence, échangeant des regards tendres.

-Tu souhaites rentrer ou une balade digestive te tente ?

-Une balade c'est très bien, dit Draco

-Super. Je vais régler, c'est moi qui invite.

-Je vais devoir t'inviter pour te rendre la politesse.

-C'est bête, hein, lui dit Harry.

Une fois la note payée et les manteaux et écharpes remis, ils sortirent marcher. Il n'était pas très tard mais en ce 25 décembre les rues étaient désertes. Ils marchèrent côte à côte en silence un moment avant que Draco ne sente timidement des doigts effleurer les siens. Harry regardait droit devant lui. Draco sourit et, contre toute attente, emmêla de lui-même ses doigts à ceux du brun. Ils continuèrent leur promenade en silence, main dans la main, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre. Harry s'arrêta un moment pour fixer quelque chose et repartit au pas de course, traînant un Draco surpris derrière lui. Il finit par s'arrêter sous un porche et fit face à Draco. Il lâcha la main du blond pour passer ses bras autour de sa taille. Toujours surpris, Draco posa néanmoins ses mains sur les épaules d'Harry.

-Draco ?

-Hum ?

-Je… Je peux t'embrasser ? demanda Harry.

-J'ai cru que tu ne le demanderais jamais, dit Draco en fermant les yeux.

Harry ne se fit pas prier et posa ses lèvres sur celles du blond. Il se recula légèrement et reprit sa bouche avec plus de ferveur. Il passa lentement sa langue sur les lèvres de Draco et le blond ne se fit pas prier pour lui donner accès à sa bouche. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent enfin, leur déclenchant à chacun un soupir de satisfaction.

-C'est la tradition, murmura Harry en se reculant et en levant la tête.

Draco mit quelques secondes à sortir de la brume de plaisir dans laquelle ce baiser l'avait envoyé et sourit en regardant au-dessus de leur tête. Harry les avait traînés ici car une branche de gui était joliment suspendue au-dessus du porche.

-Ecoute, on n'est plus des ados… Je sais que c'est fou, que c'est rapide, mais je veux être avec toi. Vraiment, entièrement. Bien sûr, j'ai envie de toi…Très envie… Seulement je veux plus que du sexe. Je veux tout de toi. Je veux apprendre à connaître celui que tu es devenu.

Le cœur de Draco s'arrêta quelque secondes avant de repartir dans une cavalcade endiablée. Pouvait-il tomber amoureux en moins d'une journée ? Parce que ça y ressemblait follement !

-Harry, je… Oui ! Par Merlin oui, oui ! Je veux tout ça aussi ! dit Draco en refondant sur ses lèvres.

Ils s'embrassèrent comme des désespérés pendant encore un long moment. Les mains commençaient lentement à s'égarer sous les vestes et Harry avait doucement poussé Draco contre le mur.

-Draco... Stop. On… On doit s'arrêter, essaya de dire Harry entre deux baisers.

-Huuuum, put seulement gémir Draco.

-Putain, tu me rends tellement dingue, dit Harry en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou du blond.

Il trouva néanmoins le courage de s'éloigner légèrement du blond et sa raison faillit se suicider. Draco était alangui contre le mur, les yeux fermés, la tête légèrement en arrière, les lèvres rougies par leurs baisers…. C'était un appel à la luxure purement et simplement.

-Draco… Tu ne m'aides pas là. Crois-moi, là tout de suite j'ai qu'une envie c'est de nous faire transplaner chez moi et de te faire l'amour toute la nuit…, dit Harry dans un gémissement.

Draco revint aussi à la réalité et se mordit la lèvre. Il en avait lui aussi très très envie.

-Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas dans ce cas ? lui dit-il provocateur.

Harry éclata de rire et s'éloigna un peu.

-Tu es un démon, Malfoy ! La tentation incarnée ! Je me retiens parce que je veux faire les choses bien. Tu peux te moquer, mais j'ai envie qu'on se courtise, qu'on s'apprivoise… Même si putain j'ai juste envie de toi, là, maintenant, contre ce mur, finit-il.

Draco rit lui aussi. Harry Potter se révélait être un gentleman qui voulait le courtiser. Les choses semblaient vraiment parfaites.

-Merci, Harry, lui dit-il en caressant sa joue.

-Il vaut mieux qu'on s'éloigne un peu parce que je ne garantis pas d'être encore capable de me retenir si tu continues à gémir et à te frotter contre moi, dit le brun faussement bougon.

La première idée de Draco fut de continuer pour le provoquer, mais il n'était pas lui-même certain de son propre self control et de sa capacité à résister. Il avait une érection de tous les diables et ce qu'Harry avait proposé de lui faire dans le restaurant un peu plus tôt dans la soirée lui semblait à cet instant vraiment très très tentant. Seulement, tout était déjà allé bien vite. Harry avait raison, ils devaient apprendre à se connaître, à s'apprivoiser.

-Tu as raison. On a tout notre temps, n'est-ce pas ? lui dit Draco en retrouvant son calme.

-Oui, on a tout notre temps, confirma Harry en reprenant sa main pour continuer leur promenade.

 **Fin de la partie 2**

* * *

 **Note :** Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de cette deuxième partie ? Au début, je pensais finir cette histoire ici, mais je n'ai pas réussi à m'arrêter. J'avais envie de continuer un peu avec eux. Je vous donne rendez-vous le 25 février pour la suite.


	3. Partie 3

**Titre** : Biscuits à la cannelle

 **Auteur** : Myfanwy

 **Fandom** : Harry Potter

 **Pairing :** Harry/Draco

 **Genre** : romance et fluff

 **Note** : Le troisième chapitre est enfin là ! Certes avec un jour de retard et je m'en excuse. J'ai de gros soucis personnels en ce moment et en toute transparence, je n'avais plus de chez moi. Heureusement j'ai les meilleurs amis du mondes et me revoilà sur les rails. Un énorme merci aussi à Camille qui, en plus de m'avoir changé les idées, a relu ce chapitre et m'a donc permis de vous le proposer "presque" en temps et en heure.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que les autres ! Merci encore de vos encouragements et bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Biscuits à la cannelle**

 **Partie 3**

Draco regardait son café, mal à l'aise, et gigotait sur sa chaise. Le silence commençait à devenir gênant et le regard face à lui semblait vouloir le transpercer de part en part. Ses deux jours de congés étaient passés à une vitesse folle et il était de retour à l'hôpital. Nichols avait fini par revenir et Draco était content de ne pas avoir de garde en même temps que lui, car il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de le voir. De tous ses collègues, Artus Nichols était vraiment celui qu'il ne pouvait pas encadrer. Il était un mauvais médecin. Il essayait toujours d'en faire le moins possible. Il privilégiait toujours les cas faciles au triage, prenait le minimum de temps avec les patients et les envoyait presque toujours passer des examens aux quatre coins de l'hôpital. Draco était même étonné qu'aucun patient n'ait porté plainte pour incompétence voire même mise en danger de la vie d'autrui. Cependant, l'hôpital ayant du mal à recruter, un médecin, quoique particulièrement tire au flan, était toujours mieux que pas de médecin du tout.

Un raclement de gorge le ramena au moment présent.

\- Alors, j'attends toujours ! dit une voix énervée.

– Tu attends quoi exactement, Christine ?

Draco se trouvait dans la salle de pause du personnel en compagnie de l'infirmière Chapel. Ils étaient seuls et cette dernière en avait profité pour le coincer et commencer son interrogatoire en règle.

– Draco ! Tu sais que de toute façon, tu vas finir par tout me raconter, alors autant te mettre à table tout de suite, dit-elle d'un ton impérieux.

Draco soupira. Il avait beau lutter, il savait très bien qu'en effet, il allait finir par tout lui dire. Elle était de ces personnes qui arrivaient toujours à leur fin, quelles que soient les méthodes à employer. Draco en avait déjà fait les frais lorsqu'elle avait jeté son dévolu sur lui lors de leurs premiers jours en tant que collègues. Il n'était pas courant pour un homme de porter plainte pour harcèlement sexuel, mais à cette époque Draco y avait fortement songé. Il avait fallu qu'il craque psychologiquement et finisse par lui dire qu'il préférait les mecs pour qu'elle le laisse tranquille. Enfin… Tranquille n'était pas le bon terme. Pour qu'elle le lâche sexuellement parlant plutôt, car elle avait ensuite décidé de devenir son amie et, à ce titre, essayait en permanence de le caser. Il avait dû s'énerver et la menacer sérieusement pour qu'elle se calme au moins un peu, surtout au travail.

– On sort ensemble, lâcha-t-il.

– Tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça ? Je veux des détails, moi ! Comment, quand ? C'est un bon coup au lit ?

– Calmez-vous infirmière Chapel ! On s'est embrassé le soir où il est arrivé. Plusieurs fois... C'était… Je ne sais pas quoi dire, je n'ai jamais ressenti ça. Il est sorti de l'hôpital le lendemain et on est allé dîner. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait être avec moi, il m'a demandé de sortir avec lui, et j'ai dit oui. On est ensuite allé se promener, et OUI, c'était niais, mais c'est un des meilleurs moments que j'ai passés…

Christine semblait boire ses paroles. Elle gigotait sur sa chaise et attendait la suite avec impatience.

– Ensuite, on s'est embrassé pour se dire au revoir et il est rentré à Londres et moi au manoir.

– Que... Quoi ? Attends, c'est tout ? Il ne vous a pas fait brutalement transplaner chez lui pour te prendre à même le parquet de l'entrée ?

\- Par Merlin Christine ! dit Draco rouge de gêne.

– Quoi ? Ose dire que tu n'en aurais pas eu envie..., glissa-t-elle sournoisement.

Draco éclata de rire. C'était vraiment une sacrée femme.

– OK, j'admets que l'idée m'a effleuré l'esprit. On s'est peut-être un peu peloté…

– Ah, tu vois !

– MAIS, reprit-il, il a dit qu'il voulait qu'on prenne notre temps.

– Votre temps ? Vous vous connaissez depuis quoi, plus de quinze ans ? Vous l'avez assez pris votre temps, tu ne crois pas ?

Draco but un peu de son café.

– Ça a toujours été compliqué entre nous. On était ennemis à Poudlard et pendant la guerre… Disons qu'on n'était pas non plus amis. Passer de « _on se déteste_ » à « _on sort ensemble et c'est l'amour fou_ », c'est un tournant hautement improbable…

– L'amour fou, rien que ça..., dit Christine avec un grand sourire moqueur.

Draco fit claquer sa langue contre son palais en signe d'agacement. Il était en train de se livrer, elle pouvait au moins ne pas l'interrompre !

– Tu vois ce que je veux dire. On se déteste depuis nos 11 ans… Là… Ça a changé tellement vite, on a du mal à réaliser, je crois.

\- Mais tu as déjà des sentiments pour lui, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle doucement cette fois.

Draco réfléchit. Des sentiments ? Il avait pensé à la question en rentrant chez lui après leur dîner. Il n'avait pas eu à retourner le problème dans tous les sens et il était assez mature pour l'admettre, il était en train de tomber amoureux, s'il ne l'était pas déjà. Il était passé à côté de beaucoup de choses dans sa vie et il en avait plus qu'assez de toujours se poser des questions et de peser le pour et le contre avant de finalement choisir la solution la plus sûre : la fuite. S'il était amoureux d'Harry Potter et que le brun était amoureux de lui, que le reste du monde aille se faire voir, ils seraient ensemble.

– Oui, répondit-il avec un léger sourire.

– Et lui ? demanda-t-elle.

– Je pense aussi.

Un silence s'installa où chacun semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

– Putain, t'es en couple avec Harry Potter ! s'écria-t-elle soudain en réalisant.

Draco grimaça.

– Je crois que tout l'hôpital ne t'a pas entendue, dit-il avec un regard noir.

Christine se tassa dans son siège et se mit une main sur la bouche.

– Pardon… Vous allez garder ça secret ?

– On n'en a pas parlé, lui répondit-il avec un froncement de sourcil.

Est-ce que Harry allait avoir honte de lui et voudrait garder leur relation secrète ? Avant qu'il ne parte en Amérique, la presse n'avait pas été tendre avec sa famille, et lui-même en avait subi les conséquences. Harry n'allait peut-être pas vouloir être associé à tout ça… Il se souvint tout de même de ce qu'Harry avait dit à Weasley. Il avait expliqué à son ami qu'ils allaient sûrement sortir ensemble et qu'il ferait bien de s'y faire. Non, Harry ne voudrait pas qu'il soit son vilain petit secret, ce n'était pas son genre. C'était peut-être irrationnel, mais il avait confiance en lui.

– Je ne pense pas qu'on se cachera. Cela va faire scandale par contre quand les gens l'apprendront, grimaça-t-il.

Christine joignit ses mains sous son menton et appuya sa tête dessus.

– C'est tellement romantique votre histoire je trouve…, dit-elle d'un air rêveur. Et torride aussi…

Draco sentait que la conversation allait encore dégénérer. Il finit son café d'une traite, et se leva pour jeter son gobelet à la poubelle.

– Debout infirmière Chapel, il est temps de reprendre le service, lui intima-t-il, remettant en place leur distance professionnelle.

– Oui docteur, dit-elle en lui emboîtant le pas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il était un peu plus de midi lorsque Draco regagna son bureau. Il ouvrit la porte et soupira en voyant la pile impressionnante de dossiers qui se trouvait là. Le directeur de l'hôpital lui avait demandé son avis sur plusieurs cas et il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de s'y pencher. Il entra en refermant la porte et s'assit derrière sa table de travail. Il allait déjà séparer les cas magiques et les cas moldus et les classerait ensuite en fonction des pathologies. Oui, c'était un bon début.

 _« C'est parti... »_

Il commençait à avoir sérieusement mal au cou, la tête ainsi penchée. Cela faisait près de trois heures qu'il travaillait sur ces dossiers et il n'avait pas l'impression que la pile avait diminué. Il avait sauté le déjeuner et son estomac semblait particulièrement mécontent de cet oubli. L'idée d'aller chercher quelque chose à la cafétéria lui effleura l'esprit, mais il renonça. Cela n'en valait vraiment pas le déplacement. Il allait replonger dans ses papiers quand il entendit des coups légers à sa fenêtre. Il se leva, intrigué, pour trouver une splendide chouette blanche. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et l'animal alla directement se poser sur le dossier de sa chaise et lui tendit la patte. Draco sourit, car il savait déjà qui lui avait écrit. Hedwige, la chouette d'Harry Potter, était reconnaissable entre tous. Draco décrocha la lettre ainsi qu'un petit paquet.

 _Draco,_

 _J'étais en mission sur le chemin de Traverse quand j'ai cru que tu étais là en les sentant…_

 _Ce parfum me fait tellement penser à toi que j'en perds la tête._

 _Je sais que tu en raffoles alors je t'en ai pris quelques-uns._

 _Tu me manques._

 _Harry_

Draco manqua de défaillir et ouvrit fébrilement le paquet. À l'intérieur, soigneusement emballés, se trouvait son Saint-Graal, son péché mignon à lui… Des biscuits de Noël à la cannelle. Il y en avait de différentes formes avec différents glaçages. L'oiseau n'était pas encore parti. Le chemin entre Londres et ici était long et elle souhaitait sûrement se reposer. Draco prit une friandise à hiboux qu'il gardait dans son tiroir et la donna à la chouette qui hulula joyeusement en retour. Il se réinstalla sur sa chaise en prenant soin de ne pas bousculer l'oiseau et attrapa un parchemin.

 _Harry,_

 _Par Merlin tu lis dans mes pensées._

 _J'ai fait l'impasse sur la pause déjeuner et je ne pouvais rêver mieux._

 _C'est définitivement mon plaisir de la journée._

 _Je les mangerai en pensant à toi._

 _Tu me manques aussi._

 _Draco_

Il dégusta trois gâteaux et, quand il jugea son estomac suffisamment satisfait, il se remit au travail de bien meilleure humeur.

Un peu plus tard, un mouvement dans son dos le fit se retourner. Hedwige se lissait les plumes et semblait prête à s'en retourner auprès de son maître. Draco lui attacha son message à la patte et la fit sortir. Il s'étira afin de détendre ses muscles. Un _Tempus_ lui indiqua qu'il était temps de prendre sa garde dans la partie moldue de l'hôpital. Il avait spécifiquement été embauché pour sa double compétence. Il remit son stéthoscope autour du cou et sortit de son bureau. Il descendit ensuite au rez-de-chaussée et alla directement retrouver Martha, l'infirmière moldue.

– Docteur Malfoy, parfait ! Je vous attendais. J'ai les dossiers des patients, nous pouvons commencer.

– Des cas graves ?

– Non. Beaucoup de petits bobos. Ah, Madame Stevenson est encore là. Elle dit qu'elle a des choses à vous dire et seulement à vous…

– Comme toujours, répondit Draco.

Madame Stevenson était de ces gens qui venaient tous les deux jours à l'hôpital pour un oui ou pour un non. Elle n'avait pas de réels soucis. Enfin, rien d'anormal pour une dame d'un certain âge. Elle se sentait juste seule et avait trouvé en Draco le petit-fils qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Elle venait donc régulièrement à la consultation sous un motif quelconque et Draco jouait le jeu. Il ne lui prescrivait presque jamais rien hormis lorsque son état le nécessitait, mais la laisser babiller gentiment. Il prenait systématiquement un air blasé lorsque le personnel lui annonçait qu'elle était encore là, mais même s'il ne l'avouait jamais, il s'était mis à l'apprécier. Il passa donc voir les différents patients qui l'attendaient. Une plaie à recoudre et une clavicule remise en place plus tard, il arriva près de sa patiente préférée.

– Madame Stevenson, la salua-t-il poliment.

– Docteur, quel plaisir de vous voir. Comment allez-vous mon petit ?

– Je vais bien. Alors, qu'avons-nous aujourd'hui ?

– Ma hanche me fait souffrir. J'ai plus de mal à attraper les choses qu'avant, aussi.

– Voyons ça.

Il commença sa routine d'examen pendant qu'elle lui racontait ses aventures des derniers jours. Draco l'écoutait à moitié et lui plaçait quelques « _Oh vraiment ?_ » aux bons moments. Son éducation aristocratique et ses manières en société lui étaient parfois bien utiles. Surtout l'art de converser poliment sans réellement écouter son interlocuteur. La hanche de la vieille dame était en effet un peu raide aujourd'hui. L'arthrose de ses mains semblait aussi plus prononcée. Il la laissa terminer son récit sur le vendeur d'une encyclopédie à domicile avant de lui faire part de ses conclusions.

– Madame Stevenson, dit-il pour attirer son attention avant qu'elle ne reparte dans une nouvelle histoire. Je vais vous prescrire un traitement pour votre hanche. Il sera à prendre lors des repas. Je vais aussi vous redonner du baume pour vos mains, vous m'aviez dit qu'il était efficace, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oh oui docteur ! Je ne sais pas d'où vous le tenez, mais c'est un vrai miracle ! Mon pharmacien n'en a pas.

– Ça, c'est mon secret, lui dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Son secret, car il fabriquait lui-même cet onguent. Oh ! Il n'y avait rien de vraiment magique et il avait eu l'autorisation de l'hôpital, qui l'avait eu du ministère, pour fournir des potions et baumes aux patients moldus tant que les propriétés magiques n'étaient pas présentes.

– Dites-moi mon petit Draco… Il y a quelque chose de changé chez vous…

Quand elle commençait à l'appeler par son prénom, c'est qu'elle allait encore essayer de lui soutirer des informations personnelles. La première fois qu'elle l'avait fait, il la voyait en consultation pour la deuxième fois. Elle avait alors commencé de la même façon, lui demandant en ne voyant pas d'alliance à son doigt « _comment se fait-il qu'un aussi joli garçon que vous ne soit pas encore marié ? Les prétendantes ne doivent pourtant pas manquer_ ». Cela faisait peu de temps qu'il avait commencé dans l'hôpital et il avait manqué de s'étouffer en entendant la question. Il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on lui parle de façon si directe et personnelle. Il avait alors écourté la consultation et était sorti. Grand mal lui en avait pris. Elle était revenue plusieurs fois au cours des semaines qui avaient suivi et ne l'avait pas lâché. Lorsqu'il avait pratiquement fini par craquer, elle l'avait fixé et avait ajouté que « _les prétendants_ » ne devaient pas manquer non plus. Il l'avait alors regardée ébahi. Il avait fini par se reprendre et lui souffler que non, ils n'étaient pas si nombreux que ça. Depuis, elle lui demandait souvent comment allait sa vie amoureuse et se lamentait toujours autant lorsqu'il lui répondait qu'il n'y avait rien de nouveau.

Il ne répondit pas à sa question, mais lui fit un petit sourire. La vieille dame le scruta attentivement avant qu'un grand sourire n'étire son visage ridé.

– Ah, je vous l'avais dit que ça allait arriver, mon petit ! Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

– Harry.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire en prononçant ce prénom. Il se faisait l'effet d'une Poufsouffle, mais il mourrait d'envie de dire à quelqu'un qu'il avait un petit ami. C'était une réaction enfantine et stupide, mais son éducation l'avait tellement restreint dans l'expression de ses sentiments que parfois il avait envie d'exploser et de hurler. Oh, il ne le ferait pas, mais simplement le dire à Madame Stevenson le remplit d'une joie qu'il peinait à masquer.

– Un beau prénom.

– N'est-ce pas ? répondit Draco.

– Il faudra me l'amener ! Je veux rencontrer le jeune homme qui a réussi à ravir le cœur du beau Docteur Malfoy, dit-elle, ravie.

\- Madame Stevenson, voyons ! gronda Draco en rougissant légèrement.

– Je compte sur vous pour venir me voir, tous les deux.

– Nous en reparlerons. Voilà votre ordonnance pour le traitement pour la hanche. Rappelez-vous, pendant les repas. Voilà aussi la demande pour le baume. L'infirmière vous le donnera en sortant. Je vous laisse Madame Stevenson, portez-vous bien.

– Vous aussi Docteur, vous aussi.

Il sortit de la salle de consultation et souffla une fois dehors. Désormais, il appréciait la vieille dame, mais heureusement que tous ses patients n'étaient pas comme elle. Il ne supporterait pas le choc sinon. Il avait beaucoup progressé, mais les émotions et leur gestion l'épuisaient toujours.

– Docteur ! Docteur Malfoy ! cria une infirmière sorcière en arrivant.

– Oui ?

– Une lettre est arrivée pour vous. C'est la… Une chouette blanche qui vous l'a apportée. Elle se trouve dans la volière, dit-elle en se reprenant avant de lui tendre la lettre.

– Merci, dit-il en souriant, sachant de qui elle provenait.

Il allait l'ouvrir quand il remarqua que la jeune femme était toujours là et semblait attendre, curieuse. Il arrêta de sourire et son visage se fit plus froid.

– Autre chose, infirmière ? demanda-t-il d'un ton glacial.

– Non... Pardonnez-moi docteur, dit-elle avant de s'en retourner dans son service, un peu honteuse.

Draco souffla. Il y avait fort à parier que, d'ici ce soir, tout l'hôpital allait savoir qu'Harry Potter lui envoyait des lettres.

 _Draco,_

 _Ravi d'apprendre que tu prends du plaisir en pensant à moi…_

 _Je peux aussi t'en donner directement, tu sais…_

 _Rien qu'imaginer ton visage et tes gémissements…_

 _Je suis dans tous mes états..._

 _Plus sérieusement, tu fais quoi pour le réveillon du Nouvel An ?_

 _Harry_

Draco faillit en lâcher la lettre tant il était troublé. Il avait pris un coup de chaud. Comment Harry Potter arrivait-il à l'allumer avec juste quelques mots sur un parchemin ? Oh oui, il voyait très bien quel genre de plaisir le brun pouvait lui donner. Pour tout dire, il commençait à en avoir d'ailleurs très très envie… Ils avaient décidé de prendre leur temps. Au début, Draco en avait été soulagé tant il n'était pas à l'aise avec l'intimité, mais plus le temps passait, plus il se disait que c'était lui qui allait finir par craquer. Déjà le soir de leur dîner, si Harry l'avait emmené chez lui et avait proposé de faire l'amour, il aurait probablement cédé. Sur le moment, lui aussi en avait envie. Il souffla un bon coup et prit un verre d'eau glacée à la fontaine. Il mit la lettre dans sa poche, se promettant d'y répondre dès qu'il retournerait dans la partie sorcière. Cependant, ce n'était pas pour tout de suite. Il avait une intervention prévue dans une heure et il devait se préparer. La médecine moldue ne le dérangeait pas, mais les opérations étaient toujours bien plus longues.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Draco repassa enfin par son bureau après une opération interminable et attrapa rapidement une plume et du papier. Il décida de ne pas faire allusion directement à ce qu'Harry lui avait dit, mais joua le double sens et la provocation.

 _Harry,_

 _Des propositions à me faire ?_

 _Draco_

C'était court, mais il savait que cela provoquerait autant Harry que s'il avait écrit une longue lettre emplie de sous-entendus. Il était épuisé et souhaitait juste retrouver son lit. Il était passé au vestiaire poser ses affaires et avait récupéré son manteau et son écharpe. Il mit sa lettre dans une enveloppe et sortit de son bureau. Il traversa les couloirs nettement moins remplis à cette heure avancée de la soirée. Ce soir il avait refusé la proposition de Christine pour aller boire un verre. Il n'avait aucune envie d'encore se faire questionner. Il arriva à la volière et retrouva Hedwige qui semblait très mécontente d'avoir été enfermée dans la volière de l'hôpital. C'était impressionnant de voir à quel point cet animal était capable d'envoyer des regards meurtriers. Il avait pensé à lui prendre une friandise, ce qui fit qu'elle n'essaya pas de lui arracher un doigt comme elle en avait probablement l'intention quand il s'était approché. Il lui attacha sa lettre et la laissa sortir de la volière. Il retourna ensuite d'un pas fatigué dans le hall et transplana au manoir.

Il se débarrassa de son manteau et monta doucement dans ses appartements. Tout était calme, sa mère devait déjà dormir depuis un moment. Il prit une douche rapide et se glissa ensuite dans son lit, épuisé. Il commençait lentement à sombrer quand il entendit des coups à la fenêtre. Il attrapa sa baguette posée sur la table de nuit et, à l'aide d'un sort, ouvrit la fenêtre pour permettre à l'oiseau d'entrer. Hedwige fonça sur lui et lui jeta presque la lettre à la figure. Elle repartit directement par la fenêtre, laissant Draco perplexe. Il haussa les épaules en refermant la fenêtre, toujours à l'aide d'un sort. Il n'avait absolument aucune envie de sortir de sous sa couette.

 _Draco,_

 _Des propositions, j'en ai un certain nombre, mais elles nous incluent souvent toi, moi, un lit et peu de vêtements…_

 _Pour le réveillon, j'organise une soirée chez moi avec des amis._

 _J'aimerais que tu viennes._

 _Harry_

 _PS : Je crois qu'Hedwige en a marre de nos échanges, et il est tard. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit._

Draco éclata d'un petit rire discret comme son éducation le voulait. À la réaction que venait d'avoir la chouette d'Harry « _un peu marre_ » était un doux euphémisme. Dans un sens, heureusement qu'il était bien trop fatigué pour être excité par les images qu'Harry tentait de lui mettre en tête. Parce qu'il n'était pas naïf au point de ne pas remarquer que tous ces messages avaient clairement comme but de l'allumer. Cela marchait d'ailleurs particulièrement bien. Il lui répondrait le lendemain dans la journée, une fois que son cerveau serait à nouveau en état de marche. Il posa la lettre sur sa table de nuit et se recoucha avec un sourire qu'il savait idiot.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Draco avait passé une très bonne nuit et discutait donc avec Christine en salle de pause avant de commencer sa tournée.

– Il faut que je trouve un autre moyen pour discuter avec Harry. Sa chouette nous a bien fait comprendre que la distance commençait à l'indisposer.

Christine éclata de rire et Draco se renfrogna en marmonnant le temps qu'elle se calme.

– Il n'y a que toi pour rester classe et dire que cette vieille chouette acariâtre est « _indisposée_ ».

– Préviens-moi surtout quand tu auras fini de te foutre de moi…

– Ah non, y'a des fois où tu retires le balai que tu as dans le...

– Je vous déconseille de finir cette phrase, infirmière Chapel, dit-il d'une voix qu'il fit aussi glaciale que possible.

– Arrête ton char Draco, je te taquine. Bon, pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas tout simplement son numéro ?

Draco la dévisagea, perplexe. Christine le regarda d'un air blasé, imaginant les scénarios qui se déroulaient sûrement dans sa jolie tête blonde.

– Les sangs-purs, je vous jure ça craint des fois… Oui, son numéro, comme dans son numéro de téléphone portable. Tu sais ce qu'est un téléphone quand même ?

– Je ne suis pas complètement inculte, merci bien, répondit-il sèchement.

– Des fois on se demande… Bref, c'est comme un téléphone, mais en version portative. Tu peux l'emmener de partout et téléphoner où que tu sois… C'est une invention moldue très pratique.

Draco la regarda un moment, blasé.

– Tu parles de quelque chose comme ça ? dit-il en sortant un portable de sa poche.

Elle le regarda avec des yeux tellement écarquillés qu'il eut l'impression qu'ils allaient sortir de leur orbite.

– Mais... Que… Comment ? tenta-t-elle sans jamais réussir à finir une phrase.

– J'ai passé cinq ans en Amérique. Les sorciers là-bas sont beaucoup plus avancés d'un point de vue de la technologie moldue que les Anglais. J'ai eu un portable très rapidement. Ensuite, lors de ma dernière année, l'hôpital nous demandait de l'avoir avec nous en permanence. Je ne m'en sers plus beaucoup ici, mais j'ai gardé l'habitude de l'avoir dans ma poche, répondit-il calmement en sirotant une autre gorgée de son café.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ? cria-t-elle presque indignée.

– Je ne savais pas que tu en avais un. À vrai dire, je ne savais même pas que les sorciers anglais utilisaient des téléphones. J'ai toujours vu que des hiboux, lui répondit Draco comme une évidence.

Christine le regarda encore un moment, presque choquée. Draco, lui, souriait derrière son mug, fier de cette petite victoire. Christine allait probablement le lui faire payer, mais juste pour revoir sa tête totalement ébahie cela en valait la peine. La jeune femme avala elle aussi plusieurs gorgées de son café avant de reprendre.

– Du coup, tu vas lui demander son numéro ?

– J'avoue que je n'y avais pas pensé pour la raison que je t'ai exposée précédemment, mais c'est une idée à envisager. Ce serait en effet plus pratique.

Draco se dit qu'il donnerait sa réponse à Harry pour le réveillon et qu'il lui demanderait s'il possédait un téléphone et, le cas échéant, son numéro. Normalement, le 31 il travaillait jusqu'à 18 h et, heureusement, ce n'était pas Nichols qui devait prendre la suite mais Finn. Il était donc sûr de ne pas devoir assurer une deuxième garde. Depuis qu'il était rentré en Angleterre, il n'avait plus été à une soirée de Nouvel An, car il avait toujours travaillé ces soirs-là, au grand dam de ses amis. Seulement, comme il avait été obligé de rester la veille de Noël, il ne travaillait pas pour le réveillon du Nouvel An.

– Tu vas passer le réveillon avec lui alors ? demanda Christine après un moment.

– Je pense que oui.

– Ça va officialiser les choses, c'est bien.

Draco grimaça, mais ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas encore vraiment réfléchi à ça. Il se doutait qu'il y aurait plusieurs amis de l'ancien Gryffondor à cette soirée et que son rapprochement avec Harry allait faire du bruit. Quoique Weasley était déjà au courant et il semblait qu'Harry avait déjà bien préparé le terrain avec lui. Finalement, Draco réalisa qu'il était vaguement anxieux, mais pas réellement mort d'angoisse à l'idée de cette soirée comme il aurait pu l'être. C'était totalement surréaliste, mais il était serein, comme si Harry l'apaisait. C'était tellement niais qu'il se serait frappé le front plusieurs fois s'il avait été seul.

– Alors, quand est-ce que tu vas passer à la casserole ? demanda sournoisement Christine.

– Christine ! cria Draco d'une voix totalement indignée qui fit éclater de rire la jeune fille.

Ce que Draco pouvait être prude parfois !

– Quoi, tu n'en as pas envie peut-être ?

– Ce n'est pas ça, c'est ta façon de le dire, dit-il gêné.

– On appelle un chat un chat Draco.

– Je ne sais même pas pourquoi on parle de ça ! Ça arrivera quand ça arrivera !

– J'ai hâte que tu me racontes !

– N'y compte pas !

– Oh que si !

Draco ne dit rien, mais se retint de lui tirer la langue. Il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde, mais il adorait ces petites disputes avec Christine. Il passait son temps à essayer de lui échapper, ainsi qu'à sa curiosité quasi maladive, mais elle était une de ses plus chères amies. Lors de son départ aux États-Unis, il s'était senti très seul. Il avait noué quelques liens lors de ses études, mais son amitié et sa complicité avec Pansy lui avait terriblement manqué. Ils étaient inséparables depuis leur plus tendre enfance et même s'il avait passé des années à la repousser, elle avait toujours été là, amie fidèle. Ils avaient gardé contact via la poste sorcière intercontinentale, mais les lettres mettaient plusieurs jours à arriver. Ils s'étaient alors réellement retrouvés lors de son retour en Grande-Bretagne. Cependant, leurs retrouvailles avaient été courtes puisque Pansy était partie en Italie pour un poste dans une grande maison de couture. Ils avaient alors repris leur correspondance postale, mais elle lui manquait. Il avait d'ailleurs commencé une très longue lettre dans laquelle il lui racontait tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis ce fameux soir où Harry était revenu dans sa vie, mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de la terminer. Il savait déjà qu'il allait se faire passer un savon mémorable parce qu'il avait traîné pour lui raconter tout ça… Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne cherchait pas à remplacer Pansy par Christine, les deux femmes étaient très différentes et finalement elles se complétaient parfaitement. Pansy était sournoise et tout en manipulation et finesse. Christine était très brute de décoffrage et fonçait généralement dans le tas. Elle lui avait permis de beaucoup se remettre en question.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur la personne qui s'occupait de l'accueil des visiteurs.

– Docteur Malfoy, vous avez un visiteur qui vous attend dans votre bureau, dit-elle avant de refermer la porte en la claquant.

– Elle est toujours aussi agréable, cette vieille bique, dit Christine en grimaçant.

Draco ne dit rien et se contenta de hocher la tête.

– Je vais voir ce qu'il se passe. On se retrouve au bloc dans une demi-heure.

– On a un planning serré, ne traîne pas beauté !

Draco soupira, comme toujours, et sortit de la pièce. Il fit un détour par la salle de triage pour regarder un peu ce qui était en attente. Il parcourut rapidement le tableau et, comme il ne semblait pas y avoir de cas critiques, il monta sereinement à son bureau. La « _matrone_ » de l'accueil comme l'appelait Christine ne lui avait donné aucun détail. Il était assez rare que des gens viennent le voir directement au travail. Il avait mis en gérance les différentes sociétés de sa famille, il devait seulement signer des papiers de temps à autre et cela lui était toujours envoyé par hibou. Il entra dans son bureau et se figea sur le pas de la porte. Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait qu'il était tiré à l'intérieur avec brusquerie. Il fut ensuite tout aussi brutalement plaqué contre la porte qui venait d'être refermée. Des lèvres avides se posèrent sur les siennes et une langue insidieuse vint quémander l'entrée de sa bouche. Draco ne put retenir un gémissement, ce qui fit reculer son agresseur.

– Tu m'as trop manqué…

– Potter, mais t'es dingue !, lui dit Draco alors qu'il peinait à reprendre son souffle.

Ses jambes tremblaient et il ne tenait debout que parce qu'Harry avait son corps plaqué contre le sien et avait enroulé ses bras autour de sa taille, le serrant avec force. Le brun avait niché sa tête dans son cou et inspirait fortement, comme pour s'enivrer de son odeur.

– Je suis dingue, mais tu le savais déjà, non ? Ce n'est pas toi qui m'appelais Potty ? dit le brun en rigolant.

– Idiot. Tu me relâches maintenant ?

– Aucune chance, dit Harry en fondant de nouveau sur ses lèvres.

Draco accepta le baiser et se fit un devoir d'y répondre aussi intensément. Ses bras trouvèrent naturellement leur place autour des épaules d'Harry. Il avait tellement envie de se laisser aller, de laisser Harry lui faire tout ce dont il avait envie, ici et maintenant. Seulement, il avait une opération dans moins d'une demi-heure et il allait se faire écorcher vif par Christine s'il était en retard. Harry était des plus passionnés et leur baiser commençait lentement mais sûrement à dégénérer en pelotage en règle. Harry avait déjà réussi à faire sauter les deux premiers boutons de sa blouse de médecin. Merci merlin, il portait un pull dessous, il n'aurait pas donné cher de ses résolutions si Harry avait directement posé ses mains sur sa peau. Il tenta de libérer sa bouche pour calmer les ardeurs du brun.

– Harry, soupira-t-il en se retenant de gémir lorsqu'Harry se mit à déposer des baisers sur sa mâchoire.

– Hum ? répondit le brun sans pour autant s'arrêter.

Harry ne put résister et descendit lécher et mordiller la peau pâle du cou de Draco qui l'attirait depuis qu'il avait 14 ans. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Draco poussa un gémissement si fort et si indécent qu'Harry faillit perdre la tête. Mon Dieu, il voulait entendre ce son encore et encore. Draco, lui, était mortifié. Il ne se savait même pas capable de produire un tel son, mais ce qu'Harry était en train de lui faire ressentir comme sensation était au-delà des mots. Jamais il n'avait ressenti un tel plaisir, pas même lorsqu'il s'adonnait à des plaisirs solitaires. Harry allait, lui aussi, le rendre dingue. Ils devaient arrêter maintenant sinon ils allaient… Ils allaient… Merlin, il en crevait d'envie ! Contre toute attente c'est Harry qui recula légèrement. Il avait les lèvres rouges, le souffle court, les lunettes un peu de travers et les cheveux totalement en bataille tant Draco y avait emmêlé ses doigts. Harry Potter était un appel à la luxure et Draco ne put retenir un petit soupir de désir en se mordant la lèvre.

– Putain Draco ne me regarde pas comme ça ! gémit Harry en fermant les yeux.

– Comment ça ? Que…

– J'ai envie de toi, dit simplement Harry, les yeux toujours fermés, essayant de regagner son calme.

– Je n'avais pas remarqué, dit Draco en ondulant du bassin et par là même faisant se rencontrer leurs deux érections.

C'est Harry cette fois qui poussa un gémissement indécent.

– Putain !

– Langage Potter ! le récrimina gentiment Draco, essayant lui aussi de retrouver son calme.

Cette légère friction l'avait lui aussi fait gémir et avait fait monter son désir d'un cran.

– Ça ne va pas être possible, murmura Draco.

– Tu sais, même si j'ai qu'une envie, c'est de virer tout ce qu'il y a sur ton bureau et qu'on finisse dessus, je ne vais pas le faire, dit Harry d'une voix plus calme. Enfin sauf si tu…

– Harry !

– OK, OK…

– J'ai une opération dans peu de temps, c'est ça qui ne va pas être possible…

Harry eut un petit rire et se décida à ouvrir les yeux. Draco avait remis un peu d'ordre dans sa tenue quand Harry l'avait relâché, il avait donc l'air « _légèrement_ » moins indécent, mais toujours beaucoup trop, d'après le brun.

– Si tu annules, ça veut dire que je peux te garder un moment ? tenta Harry plein d'espoir.

– Tu iras expliquer à monsieur Deston pourquoi il a toujours son problème d'appendicite.

– Mouais, peut-être pas du coup…, dit Harry sur un ton boudeur.

Draco sourit et se remit dans les bras du brun. C'est fou comme, hormis l'exciter, le brun arrivait à l'apaiser par sa simple présence. C'était d'autant plus étrange que, durant toute leur scolarité à Poudlard, la seule présence du Gryffondor avait le chic pour le mettre dans une rage folle.

– Tu venais pour une raison précise ? demanda Draco.

– Oui, te voir. J'ai craqué, tu me manquais. Oui, ça fait midinette Malfoy, je t'entends d'ici.

Draco cacha son sourire attendri contre l'épaule d'Harry. C'était le truc le plus niais qu'on ait fait pour lui, effectivement, mais c'était surtout la chose la plus romantique…

– C'est mignon Potter.

– Je n'ai pas de problème avec la notion de mignon, moi. Surtout qu'en termes de mignon Malfoy tu es…

– Je te conseille de ne pas finir cette phrase si tu espères un jour aller au bout de ce qu'on a commencé dans ce bureau, le coupa Draco.

La menace avait été dite avec une telle voix traînante qu'Harry se sentit tout penaud et se mit à observer le blond face à lui.

– Tu sais… Je crois que ça m'excite aussi quand tu rejoues les Malfoy, finit par dire Harry en retrouvant son air sûr de lui.

Draco s'éloigna et eut un air indigné qui fit craquer Harry.

– Quoi ? Je te rappelle que JE SUIS un Malfoy, Potter !

– Bien ce que je dis, t'es vraiment trop cra…, s'interrompit-il devant le regard de tueur que lui envoyait Draco. Euh, terrifiant et totalement impressionnant, oh, oui, vraiment beaucoup.

Draco essaya de se retenir, mais finit par sourire. Par Merlin sa réputation était définitivement foutue. Il n'avait jamais autant souri que depuis ce soir où Harry Potter avait débarqué dans son hôpital.

– Harry, je dois vraiment y aller, dit Draco.

– S'il le faut, répondit le brun d'un ton fataliste.

Draco le poussa doucement et ouvrit la porte de son bureau, laissant le brun sortir avant de le suivre et de refermer la porte. Ils empruntèrent l'escalier et Draco s'arrêta.

– Je vais par là…

– OK…

Ils avaient l'air idiot. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient l'air de savoir quoi dire. Harry avait très envie de l'embrasser pour lui dire au revoir, mais n'osait pas, car il était sur le lieu de travail de Draco. Le blond, lui, avait envie qu'Harry l'embrasse, mais n'osait faire le premier pas, ne sachant pas comment le brun voulait se comporter en public vis-à-vis « _d'eux_ ».

– Par la barbe de Merlin embrassez-vous qu'on en finisse ! J'ai un patient à moitié à poil qui attend qu'on veuille bien lui ouvrir le ventre et j'aimerais récupérer mon chirurgien ! s'écria Christine près d'eux, les faisant sursauter.

Elle s'éloigna dans le couloir menant aux blocs opératoires et lança un regard menaçant à Draco, lui spécifiant qu'il avait intérêt à se dépêcher et à se ramener fissa. Harry secoua la tête pour se remettre et se tourna vers Draco. Sans plus de cérémonie il posa sa main sur son bras pour attirer son attention et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

– Je te laisse. On se voit bientôt, bon courage.

– Merci, bonne journée Harry, lui dit-il avec un sourire tandis que le brun se retournait pour partir. Draco se dirigeait vers son opération quand il se rappela soudain quelque chose.

– Harry, attends ! Tu as un téléphone portable ? demanda Draco en ayant failli oublier.

Harry le regarda surprit. Draco Malfoy s'y connaissant en technologie Moldue ?

– Oui. Je suis par contre étonné que tu me le demandes…

– Ces sang-mêlés et leurs préjugés, dit-il en souriant pour vérifier qu'Harry entendait la plaisanterie.

Le brun eut un petit rire, il continua donc.

– Tiens, c'est mon numéro, appelle-moi, lui dit-il avec un petit clin d'œil aguicheur en lui donnant un papier qu'il venait de faire apparaître d'un sort.

Harry le regarda un moment la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Il ne savait pas si c'était le changement d'attitude de prude à provocatrice de Draco qui l'avait le plus surpris ou le fait que le blond possède un téléphone portable. Il se reprit rapidement et se pencha sur Draco pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

– T'es extraordinaire…

– Je sais, lui répondit Draco en s'éloignant.

Il voyait Christine qui tapait du pied au bout du couloir.

– Vu la jolie marque dans ton cou, je pense que tu as BEAUCOUP de choses à me raconter beauté, chuchota-t-elle très bas lorsqu'il passa près d'elle.

– Infirmière Chapel, un peu de professionnalisme, je vous prie, dit-il pour se donner contenance.

Harry, lui, resta pensif un moment et sortit son téléphone pour s'empresser de rentrer le numéro de Draco dans son répertoire.

 **Fin de la partie 3**

* * *

 **Note :** J'espère que vous avez aimé. L'histoire d'origine comportait uniquement les chapitres 1 et 2. Celui-là lance un peu la suite de l'histoire. J'espère qu'il est à la hauteur de vos attentes. A dans un mois pour la suite!


	4. Partie 4

**Titre** : Biscuits à la cannelle

 **Auteur** : Myfanwy

 **Fandom** : Harry Potter

 **Genre** : romance et fluff

 **Note** : Vous ne l'attendiez plus! Je vous présente mes excuses. L'année 2019 a été assez compliquée pour moi. Annulation de mon mariage, déménagement. Ensuite, je pensais avoir trouvé l'amour mais finalement juste un coeur brisé... Il m'a fallu du temps pour me remettre de tout ça. Ce n'est pas encore complètement le cas mais je me bats chaque jour pour ça. Je ne m'avancerai pas trop quant à la fréquence de mes publications, mais je n'abandonne pas. Je vous laisse avec le chapitre 4. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres.

Tout pleins de coeurs d'amour à Idea qui m'a fait la beta de ce chapitre, ainsi que des précédents qui ont été republiés !

* * *

 **Biscuits à la cannelle**

 **Partie 4**

Draco appuya sur le bouton " _envoyer_ " et rangea le téléphone dans sa poche. Depuis qu'il avait donné son numéro de téléphone portable à Harry, ils avaient pu échanger beaucoup plus rapidement. Ils ne s'étaient pas non plus bombardés de messages. Ils avaient tous les deux un métier très prenant, mais avaient tout de même pu correspondre beaucoup plus souvent que s'ils l'avaient fait par hibou. Draco se faisait toujours l'effet d'une collégienne. C'était encore compliqué pour lui. Il avait eu une éducation très stricte et n'avait jamais connu de grandes effusions de sentiments. Il n'était pas habitué à exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. C'était pour lui une vraie nouveauté et la découverte de l'amour n'avait vraiment rien de simple. Il était à l'aise avec Harry, mais il avait tout de même l'impression parfois de marcher sur des œufs. Il luttait en permanence contre lui-même et ses vieilles habitudes. Il avait toujours un " _caractère de merde_ " dixit Pansy ET Christine. Il avait remis en question beaucoup de ses principes et faisait des efforts de comportement. Il essayait de devenir quelqu'un de bien, mais avait parfois l'impression de se perdre. La vibration dans sa poche lui indiqua qu'Harry venait de lui répondre. Il résista à l'envie de lire la réponse immédiatement. Il savait qu'il voudrait ensuite lui répondre et c'était sans fin. Il finissait son service dans deux heures et devait repasser chez lui se changer avant de se rendre chez Harry. Même s'il était confiant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être légèrement nerveux. Cette soirée du nouvel an allait être une épreuve pour lui. Non seulement elle allait "officialiser" leur relation mais il allait devoir se contenir et être correct parmi des gens qu'il avait détestés pendant des années, et qu'il n'appréciait probablement toujours pas. Ces mêmes personnes ne pouvaient d'ailleurs sûrement pas le voir en peinture non plus. Son éducation " _aristo fauxcul_ " comme l'appelait Christine allait très probablement lui sauver la vie.

La porte de son bureau fut ouverte avec une telle brusquerie qu'elle s'écrasa avec fracas contre le mur, le faisant violemment sursauter.

-Docteur! On a besoin de vous dans la partie moldue. Il y a eu un accident. C'est grave docteur, venez vite, lui dit l'infirmière qui semblait presque au bord de l'hystérie.

Draco la suivit et sortit en courant de son bureau.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il en route.

-Il y a eu une explosion dans un immeuble d'habitation et le bâtiment s'est ensuite écroulé, dit-elle en lui tendant des dossiers. Ce sont les cas les plus graves.

Draco parcourut rapidement les dossiers tout en pressant le pas. De ce qu'il pouvait lire, ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir, et c'était la partie moldue de l'hôpital… C'était quelque chose d'extrêmement difficile de travailler en médecine moldue. Hormis pour de rares cas très encadrés, il ne pouvait pas utiliser la magie. Il devait se contenter de son savoir-faire et des outils mis à sa disposition. Peu de médicomages choisissaient cette option tant l'envie de simplement sortir sa baguette était forte. Cela demandait aussi beaucoup plus d'efforts et surtout beaucoup plus de temps. Il fallait prescrire des examens, transférer le patient dans le service concerné, attendre une place, faire l'examen et ensuite, bien souvent, attendre plusieurs heures pour avoir les résultats. La magie lui permettait de faire tout ça en quelques minutes à l'aide de sorts pour les examens les plus simples. Cependant, il devait reconnaître qu'il trouvait les outils moldus bien plus fiables. Personne ne lui ferait jamais abandonner son stéthoscope. Les scanners et IRM se révélaient aussi beaucoup plus précis et fiables que le sort de projection du squelette. Il devait par contre accepter de voir souffrir certains patients, ne pouvant pas les gaver de morphine alors qu'une simple potion antidouleur aurait fait son office. Tous les médicomages n'étaient pas non plus capables de tenir la pression psychologique. Savoir qu'il y avait la possibilité de soulager un patient et ne pas pouvoir le faire est quelque chose de contradictoire pour tout médecin. C'était un des aspects de cette double compétence à accepter et à respecter. Cette règle était très surveillée par le ministère et très encadrée. Le moindre écart était sanctionné d'une radiation totale et immédiate de la médicomagie et de la médecine, quelle qu'en soit la raison.

Draco arriva dans le hall moldu et s'arrêta. C'était un carnage. Il y avait des brancards de partout et des ambulances arrivaient encore. Les patients s'entassaient. Deux de ses collègues moldus étaient déjà affairés auprès de certains cas. Il repéra Finn un peu plus loin et se précipita vers lui.

-Dis-moi comment c'est organisé, demanda rapidement Draco.

-C'est Stanley qui répartit les cas. Il a enfilé une blouse jaune pour qu'on le trouve plus rapidement. Il trie les patients et les affecte à un médecin sur le tableau selon la gravité, il a déjà dû mettre ton nom, dit-il sans lâcher des yeux ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Finn était couvert de sang mais ne sembla même pas le remarquer, tout comme Draco qui se précipita vers le responsable.

-Malfoy, c'est la merde ! Tiens, un récap de ces trois patients. Ils sont en salle 2, dit-il en lui laissant une feuille où quelques notes étaient griffonnées grossièrement.

Draco ne s'en formalisa pas et partit au pas de course vers la salle d'examen. Il se lava les mains rapidement en enfila une paire de gants. Les deux infirmiers présents poussèrent un soupir de soulagement à l'unisson en voyant entrer leur collègue médecin. Draco prit une grande inspiration et se mit à faire ce pour quoi il était doué.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, il sortit d'une salle d'examen dont il ne savait plus le numéro tellement il en avait changé et jeta ses gants à la poubelle. C'était toujours la folie mais il avait besoin de quelques secondes de répit. Juste quelques secondes pour craquer avant de se reprendre et de continuer. Il posa son front contre le mur et mis un énorme coup de poing dans le béton. Il ne grimaça pas sous la douleur, à cet instant il en avait besoin. Il se doutait que cela arriverait un jour, mais rien ne l'avait vraiment préparé à ce qu'il ressentait là, maintenant. Il avait perdu son premier patient. Les conditions avaient été dramatiques et toute la salle d'examen avait été secouée. Une infirmière avait été obligée de sortir car elle ne tenait pas le choc. L'aide-soignant restant ne l'avait pas lâché, mais pleurait. Une jeune femme d'à peine 20 ans avait eu le thorax totalement écrasé par les débris du bâtiment et le bas de son corps était pratiquement broyé. Draco avait fait tout ce qu'il avait pu mais savait qu'il ne pourrait pas la sauver. La magie non plus n'aurait rien pu faire, il le savait. Rien n'aurait pu réparer les dégâts de son corps. Le plus dur avait été que, par il ne savait quelle horreur, la jeune femme restait consciente et le suppliait. Elle l'avait supplié de la sauver, hurlant qu'elle ne voulait pas mourir. Draco avait passé la pire heure de sa vie à tenter de sauver et rassurer une patiente qu'il savait condamnée. Il avait tout tenté. Son coeur avait lâché plusieurs fois avant de définitivement cesser de battre au bout de son troisième arrêt cardiaque. Ils étaient tous restés figés et Draco ne sut même pas comment il avait trouvé la force de déclarer l'heure du décès. Il était ensuite sortit et se trouvait toujours dans le couloir. Elle s'appelait Héloïse Meaden, elle avait 20 ans.

Draco avait envie de parler à Harry. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment et c'était totalement irrationnel, il le savait. Il n'avait d'ailleurs aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait être. Il avait déjà probablement raté le début de la soirée. Il sentait quelque chose couler de son front et s'essuya du revers de la main. Du sang… Il devait en être couvert. Il n'allait pas pleurer mais il aurait aimé pouvoir le faire. Il ne savait pas quand serait son prochain répit donc il s'autorisa cette courte pause. Il fouilla dans sa poche et sortit son téléphone. Il chercha Harry dans son répertoire et l'appela.

-Allo ? Draco ? dit Harry en décrochant.

-Salut, réussit-il à peine à articuler tant ses mâchoires étaient encore serrées.

-Tu vas arriver ? Tu ne vas pas aimer mais tu es le dernier… Tu… Tu viens toujours, hein ? lui demanda Harry d'une voix incertaine.

Draco n'écoutait pas vraiment ce que lui disait le brun. Il voulait juste entendre sa voix et focaliser son attention sur ce son qui semblait l'apaiser à chaque seconde.

-Draco ? Tu es toujours là ?

-Oui…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tout va bien ? demanda Harry d'une voix plus forte.

-Oui…

-Tu me fais peur. Écoute j'arrive, dis-moi où tu es !

Le ton affolé du brun permit à Draco de se reprendre.

-Non écoute ça va. Je suis à l'hôpital, il y a eu un accident côté moldu. C'est grave, je ne sais pas à quelle heure je vais finir. Je suis désolé…

-Tu vas bien ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Draco ne sachant réellement pas dans quel état il était.

-J'arrive !

-Non Harry reste à ta soirée. Ça va aller. Écoute, je t'appelle plus tard, ok ?

-Tu viens quand même ? Je te rejoins plus tard si tu préfères…

Draco sourit. C'était n'importe quoi ici, il en avait encore probablement pour des heures mais il voulait lui aussi voir Harry, même pour quelques minutes.

-Je viendrai plus tard, il faudra juste que je repasse au manoir me changer…

-Viens directement, tu pourras prendre une douche ici si tu as besoin, proposa Harry.

-Ça t'arrange bien ça, avoue-le, taquina Draco, se sentant un peu mieux.

-C'était sans arrière-pensées, c'est promis. Après, si c'est toi qui le propose...

-T'es impossible Potter !

-C'est toi qui me rends comme ça, Malfoy !

-Je dois te laisser, j'avais juste…, commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter, se sentant idiot.

-Je suis content d'entendre ta voix, dit Harry.

-Moi aussi, souffla Draco, soulagé. A tout à l'heure.

-A toute.

Draco raccrocha et rangea son téléphone. Il inspira et expira plusieurs fois longuement et lentement. Il avait retrouvé son calme.

Plusieurs heures passèrent encore avant que Draco ne retourne en salle de triage reposer son dernier dossier. Deux infirmiers étaient assis à même le sol, dos contre dos. Des médecins et aides-soignants regardaient autour d'eux, l'air pratiquement hagard. Robert Stanley fixait le tableau des urgences où plus aucun nom n'était écrit. Draco soupçonnait qu'il le regardait sans le voir depuis déjà plusieurs minutes. Draco se décida finalement à regarder l'heure. Il n'était pas encore minuit mais cela n'allait pas tarder. Il se rapprocha de Stanley et toucha son bras pour attirer son attention.

-Tu as fait du bon boulot, commença Draco.

-Ouais… C'était une soirée de dingue… Bon aller, rentrez tous chez vous, je vous félicite, dit le docteur Stanley d'une voix forte.

Draco retourna dans la partie sorcière accompagné de Finn qui, malheureusement pour lui, n'avait pas fini sa garde.

-Allez Malfoy, rentre vite fêter la nouvelle année, lui dit-il quand il remarqua que Draco le suivait en salle de triage côté sorcier.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Dégage de mon hôpital, lui dit-il en rigolant.

Draco lui fit un léger sourire et hocha la tête. Il récupéra ses affaires dans son casier mais n'enfila pas sa veste. Il était dans un triste état. Ce n'était pas vraiment comme ça qu'il voyait cette soirée avec Harry. Il pensait plutôt mettre une chemise et un pantalon qui le mettrait particulièrement à son avantage et qui, à coup sûr, rendrait Harry totalement dingue. Au lieu de ça, il allait arriver chez lui avec presque quatre heures de retard, couvert de sang et la mine déconfite… C'était encore une étape dans leur relation. Si le brun ne partait pas en courant c'était déjà ça de gagné… Il se rendit donc dans le hall et transplana non loin de la maison d'Harry. Il lui fallut marcher quelques minutes pour trouver. C'était la première fois qu'il se rendait chez lui et finalement il se rendit compte qu'il était nerveux. Il sourit en remarquant la branche de gui au-dessus de la porte. Harry avait vraiment pensé à tout. Il frappa doucement à la porte et attendit. Harry apparut au bout de quelques secondes et le dévisagea avant de s'écarter, lui faisant signe d'entrer.

-Désolé de t'imposer ça, dit Draco en grimaçant.

-Si tu savais comme j'en ai rien à foutre, viens-là, dit Harry en l'attirant à lui.

Draco se crispa instantanément. Il était dans un état de saleté intolérable pour lui et ne voulait pas ruiner les efforts vestimentaires que semblait avoir fait Harry.

-Non… Écoute, je peux prendre une douche ? J'ai vraiment besoin de me débarrasser de tout ça, dit Draco en montrant ses vêtements encore tachés de sang...

Harry, qui s'était retrouvé un peu perdu quand le blond s'était écarté vivement, sembla comprendre.

-Allez viens, dit-il en l'invitant à le suivre.

-Harry, tes invités ? demanda Draco, incertain, n'ayant aucune envie de se montrer dans cet état.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont dans la véranda. Viens à l'étage. Si tu te dépêches on pourra faire le décompte ensemble.

Draco ne répondit pas mais hocha la tête en suivant Harry dans les escaliers. Le brun ouvrit une porte et l'invita à entrer. C'était une très grande pièce, dans les tons de beige et bordeaux. Draco remarqua quelques affaires entassées çà et là. Aucun doute possible, c'était la chambre d'Harry. II se sentit tout à coup intimidé. De son point de vue, une chambre était quelque chose de très personnel, d'intime. Il avait fait quelques pas dans la pièce et se retourna pour voir Harry, les bras croisés, appuyé contre le montant de la porte qui le regardait.

-J'aime bien te voir dans cette pièce dit Harry, pour une fois sans sous-entendus.

-C'est très joli.

-Tant mieux si ça te plaît, j'ai bon espoir qu'on y passe pas mal de temps à vrai dire…

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait pensé trop vite.

-Enfin là tout de suite, il faut te dépêcher. La porte au fond c'est la salle de bain.

-Il va falloir que je t'emprunte des vêtements, hors de question que je remette ça, dit Draco d'un air dégoûté désignant ses propres vêtements. Il s'était lancé quelques sorts de nettoyage mais tout n'était pas parti. Il n'était même pas certain que les elfes du manoir allaient pouvoir sauver sa chemise.

-Pas de souci, file, je te prépare ça.

Draco hocha la tête et entra dans la salle de bain. Elle était moderne, dans des tons de gris. Il avisa une immense baignoire dans le fond de la pièce. S'il avait eu le temps, il se serait écroulé dans un bain pendant au moins deux heures. A regret, il se dirigea vers la douche. Ses vêtements furent rapidement en boule par terre et il entra sous le jet bouillant. Il se permit un petit soupir de soulagement avant de rapidement prendre le shampoing d'Harry pour se laver les cheveux. Il avait du sang séché sur le visage. Il le frotta rapidement puis il se lava le reste du corps avant de se rincer. Il sortit puis avisa de grandes serviettes sur une étagère et s'enroula dedans. L'odeur d'Harry, présente partout,l'enivrait . Il avait l'impression que le brun était là avec lui. De légers coups frappés à la porte le ramenèrent sur terre.

-Draco? Je t'ai sorti des vêtements sur le lit. Je t'attends dans le couloir, tu as cinq minutes, ensuite je viens t'embrasser pour la nouvelle année, peu importe que tu sois habillé ou non, le prévint Harry.

Draco rit silencieusement et finit de se sécher. Il ouvrit doucement la porte de la salle de bain et passa la tête dans la chambre. La pièce était vide et il se dirigea vers le lit. Il dut mettre sa main sur sa bouche pour ne pas éclater de rire. Harry lui avait sorti une chemise bordeaux, un pantalon noir et des chaussettes. Il lui avait également préparé un sous-vêtement, sur lequel on pouvait lire "Fan club d'Harry Potter". Le boxer était d'un rouge et jaune criards avec de petits éclairs dessus. Il ne voulait même pas savoir comment cette "chose" s'était retrouvée dans les affaires du brun. Il l'enfila cependant rapidement et sauta dans le reste des vêtements. Avec sa baguette, il resserra légèrement le pantalon et la chemise pour qu'ils soient plus près du corps. Il fallait bien que lui aussi provoque un peu Harry. Dix minutes à peine après être entré dans la chambre, il en ressortit propre et habillé. Harry l'attendait dans le couloir et coula sur lui un regard appréciateur.

-Tu es splendide…

-Je dois admettre que tes goûts se sont améliorés Potter, dit-il en se regardant lui-même.

-Allez viens, il nous reste juste le temps de descendre, dit Harry en lui prenant la main.

-Par contre, tu comprendras que j'ai été dans l'obligation de faire l'impasse sur les sous-vêtements, glissa Draco près de son oreille.

Harry s'arrêta net et se retourna vers lui, la bouche légèrement ouverte et les yeux écarquillés.

-Attends tu veux dire que tu ne portes rien en dessous…

Draco haussa un sourcil provocateur.

-Pourquoi Harry, ça te fait quelque chose ? Savoir qu'il te suffit à peine de faire sauter les quelques boutons de ce pantalon pour sentir…

-PUTAIN ! Malfoy ! Me dis pas des trucs comme ça, gémit Harry qui était devenu rouge instantanément.

Draco eut un petit rire moqueur.

-Allez détends-toi Potter. Je porte ton horrible boxer tue-l'amour alors calme tes ardeurs.

-Abruti, répondit Harry boudeur mais lui prenant tout de même la main pour aller dans le salon.

Ils entendirent le début du décompte en arrivant dans la véranda. Draco se colla à Harry et même si cela pouvait paraître puéril, il essaya de se cacher derrière lui.

" _4, 3, 2, 1... BONNE ANNÉE !"_ , hurlèrent toutes les personnes dans la pièce. Des petites explosions retentirent et des millions de confettis tombèrent du ciel, recouvrant totalement les invités.

-Bonne année Draco, dit Harry avant de se pencher pour poser ses lèvres sur celles du blond.

Draco ne pensa plus à rien et répondit au baiser. Une nouvelle année avec de bonnes choses qui commençaient. De son point de vue, c'était plutôt un bon début. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils restèrent dans les yeux l'un de l'autre quelques secondes, tant et si bien qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas tout de suite le silence soudain ni tous les regards tournés vers eux. Un léger raclement de gorge les sortit de leur bulle et Harry tourna enfin la tête vers ses invités.

-Euh, bonne année, dit-il en se passant une main derrière la nuque…

Des éclats de rire retentirent et chacun alla enlacer son voisin lui souhaitant de bonnes choses pour cette nouvelle année. Draco manqua de broyer la main d'Harry tellement il la serrait. Il était totalement hors de question que le brun l'abandonne au milieu de cette horde de gens. Harry lui fit un sourire rassurant et l'entraîna à sa suite saluer les différents invités. Ils allèrent tout d'abord près un couple qui tenaient dans leurs bras deux petites filles. Des jumelles qui devaient avoir à peu près un an supposa Draco.

-Bonne année Ron, bonne année Lavande, dit Harry en les embrassant.

-Bonne année Harry, répondirent-ils chacun.

Le malaise commençait à s'installer et Harry enchaîna.

-Vous vous souvenez de Draco bien sûr, dit-il le plus naturellement du monde.

Lavande fut la première à réagir.

-Bien sûr. Bonne année Draco, dit-elle en se penchant vers lui pour lui déposer une bise sur la joue.

-Bonne année à toi aussi Bro… Lavande, se reprit Draco, essayant de faire un effort même s'il était raide comme un piquet.

Harry fit les gros yeux à Ron et celui-ci soupira en basculant sa fille qu'il tenait sur l'autre bras.

-Bonne année Malfoy, dit Ron du bout des lèvres en lui tendant une main.

Draco réagit après quelques secondes et un coup de coude fort peu discret d'Harry.

-Bonne année Weasley, dit Draco en lui serrant la main.

-C'est que l'ambiance est chaude comme la braise ici dites-moi, dit une voix railleuse que Draco connaissait bien.

-Blaise ?! cria-t-il presque.

-Bonne année Draco, dit le métis en lui posant une bise sur la joue avant de le prendre totalement dans ses bras, lui faisant lâcher la main d'Harry.

Draco resta les bras légèrement ballants. Même si Blaise était un de ses amis d'enfance, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment été du genre tactile ni l'un ni l'autre. Il ne comprit la manœuvre qu'en se reculant et en voyant le petit sourire goguenard que Blaise lança à Harry. Blaise ne s'était jamais caché de son attirance pour les hommes comme pour les femmes. Draco et lui étaient peu en contact et il ne savait donc rien de la vie sentimentale actuelle de son ami.

-Zabini, dit Harry froidement.

-Bonne année Potter, dit ce dernier avec un rapide regard dans sa direction.

Il se concentra ensuite à nouveau sur Draco.

-Alors, que fais-tu ici au milieu d'un nid rempli d'affreux Gryffondors ? demanda Blaise.

-On peut savoir qui tu traites d'affreux Gryffondor exactement Zabini ? demanda une voix furieuse dans son dos.

-Tous les autres à part toi, ma douce.

Hermione Granger lui asséna alors une tape à l'arrière de la tête avant de venir enlacer Harry.

-Bonne année Harry, dit-elle.

-A toi aussi Hermione.

Draco regardait la scène sans rien comprendre. Il essayait autant que faire se peut de ne pas avoir l'air trop ahuri. L'ancienne Gryffondor braqua son regard vers lui et ses yeux passèrent de Harry, à lui, à leurs mains que le brun avait de nouveau enlacé.

-Bonne année Draco, dit-elle enfin en posant sa main sur son bras et en lui déposant une bise sur la joue.

-A… Toi aussi, réussit-il à peine à dire, trop choqué par le surréalisme de cette scène.

-Draco, respire, lui chuchota Harry à l'oreille.

Il inspira plusieurs goulées d'air avant de reprendre la maîtrise de lui-même. Il observa alors le " _couple_ " devant lui se chamailler. Parce qu'aucun doute la dessus, il semblait bien que Blaise Zabini et Hermione Granger étaient en couple. Draco se dit qu'il avait vraiment effectivement " _trop bossé_ " comme disait Finn. Il avait dû rater un certain nombre de choses.

Ils passèrent ainsi de groupe en groupe pour échanger des voeux de bonne année. Draco essaya d'être aussi poli que possible mais il resta tendu.

Il consentit à lâcher la main d'Harry pour que celui-ci aille leur chercher à boire. Il se posta à un bout de la véranda, espérant passer inaperçu le temps que le brun revienne.

-Alors, qu'as-tu fait après avoir quitté la faculté de médicomagie ? lui demanda Hermione en venant à côté de lui, le faisant sursauter.

Il se mordit la langue pour ne pas lui lancer une remarque désobligeante et inspira une fois avant de se tourner vers elle.

-Je suis parti en Amérique, répondit-il d'une voix neutre mais aimable.

-Oh ? Tu as étudié quoi là-bas ?

-La même chose qu'ici.

Elle fronça un moment les sourcils.

-J'ai obtenu mon diplôme de médicomagie avec double compétence en chirurgie et médecine moldue, précisa-t-il sentant que de toute façon il ne se débarrasserait pas d'elle.

Elle le dévisagea avec de grands yeux.

-Tu ne travailles pas en Angleterre ? demanda-t-elle perplexe.

Draco la regarda sans vraiment comprendre le sens de sa question.

-Si, pourquoi ?

-Je travaille à Sainte Mangouste, je le saurais si…

-Il n'y a pas que Sainte Mangouste, par Merlin, la coupa-t-il.

Elle allait répondre quelque chose mais se ravisa. A la place elle but une gorgée de son verre avant de reprendre.

-Je suis surprise, je pensais que tu voudrais exercer dans le meilleur endroit du pays.

Draco reporta son attention sur l'extérieur où la neige s'était remise à tomber.

-J'aime ma tranquillité et je suis plus utile là où je travaille que dans un hôpital déjà surchargé de médecins.

Il avait eu l'intention de rajouter "tous plus sûrs d'eux-mêmes les uns que les autres" mais il avait retenu sa pique au dernier moment.

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit où tu travaillais, continua-t-elle sans relâche.

-Tu ne me l'as pas demandé, répondit Draco, qui souffla de soulagement en voyant Harry revenir.

Il se jeta presque sur lui et le brun lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres, ravi.

-Tout va bien ? demanda Harry incertain en trouvant ces deux-là en pleine "discussion".

-Nous discutions travail, dit Draco, pensant ainsi clore la discussion.

C'était sans compter Harry et sa manie d'en remettre une couche.

-Ah oui Hermione, Draco est médecin ! C'est lui qui m'a sauvé la vie à Noël, dit Harry en coulant un regard emplit de fierté vers le blond.

-Comment ça, sauvé la vie ? lui demanda son amie avec de grands yeux.

Ils ne s'étaient pas croisés depuis Noël et Harry lui raconta sa mission, l'explosion et sa surprise de tomber sur Draco dans un petit hôpital de campagne. Hermione le regardait avec de grands yeux.

-Quelle histoire… Vous deux du coup…? dit-elle finalement, curieuse.

-Disons que comme j'allais finalement survivre, on a eu envie de se revoir, dit Harry évasif.

Draco lui en fut reconnaissant. Il n'avait pas réellement quelque chose à se reprocher, mais les quelques baisers échangés avec Harry alors qu'il était de garde le gênaient. Blaise finit par se joindre à eux, apportant un verre à l'ancienne Gryffondor.

-Alors vous deux, il s'est passé des choses si je comprends bien ? On me raconte à moi aussi ?

-Tu n'avais qu'à être là, lui répondit Hermione en prenant le verre qu'il lui tendait.

-Ah, quelle douceur ces Gryffondors. Tu verras Draco, c'est une partie de plaisir au quotidien, dit Blaise d'un air faussement las.

Harry et Hermione lui lancèrent un regard indigné tandis que Draco laissa sortir un petit rire pour la première fois de la soirée.

-Au fait tu n'as rien avalé encore ? lui demanda soudain Harry.

-Ah bon? Rien avalé, vraiment ? Vous vous êtes pourtant éclipsés directement dans ta chambre quand il est arrivé, non ? demanda Blaise avec un haussement de sourcil entendu.

-Blaise ! cria Draco rouge de gêne, comprenant le sous-entendu plus que graveleux.

Le métis éclata de rire.

-T'es toujours aussi coincé Dray ! Bon courage avec celui-là Potter, dit-il mort de rire.

-Qu'est-ce que MOI je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi, dit Hermione mortifiée du peu de subtilité de son compagnon.

-Et bien…, tenta Blaise avec un grand sourire.

-Non! Ne t'avise même pas de répondre, le coupa-t-elle, sachant déjà le genre de réponse qu'il allait leur servir.

Tandis que le couple se chamaillait et que Baise tentait de calmer sa compagne à coup de "mais ma douce…", Draco se pencha vers Harry.

-Par Merlin, comment ces deux-là se sont retrouvés ensemble ?

-C'est aussi une longue histoire… Viens, filons vers la table, dit Harry en lui attrapant la main.

C'est en arrivant près du buffet que Draco s'aperçut qu'il était affamé. Il n'avait but que la moitié de la coupe de champagne qu'Harry lui avait apportée, sentant que sa tête commencerait à tourner s'il buvait sur un estomac vide. Harry lui tendit une assiette avec différents amuse-bouches qu'il entama délicatement. Draco sourit en voyant qu'Harry n'avait pas manqué de la garnir de quelques gâteaux de Noël à la cannelle.

-Brown et Weasley, alors ? Quand je suis parti, il était avec Granger, demanda-t-il après avoir avalé sa dernière bouchée.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment à moi de te raconter ça, dit Harry, mal à l'aise.

-Je peux aller demander à Blaise. J'aurai surement quelques détails dont je me passerai, mais s'il faut…, proposa sournoisement Draco.

-Non c'est bon, c'est bon… Ron et Hermione sont sortis ensemble en septième année. Seulement après, Hermione est partie comme toi étudier la médicomagie et Ron et moi à l'académie des Aurors. Ils se sont éloignés. Ron voulait fonder une famille et Hermione ne voulait pas. Ils se sont beaucoup disputé et ils ont fini par se séparer. Ron et Lavande se sont revus au ministère. Ils sont ressortis ensemble. Ils se sont mariés il y a bientôt deux ans et en février les jumelles sont arrivées, résuma rapidement Harry.

La nouvelle famille Weasley arriva d'ailleurs près d'eux.

-On va y aller Harry, les filles sont crevées, dit Ron avec dans les bras une des jumelles.

-Merci pour la soirée. J'y pense ! Il faudra que vous veniez dîner un soir à la maison, dit Lavande d'un air enjoué, manquant l'air horrifié de son mari.

Draco, lui, resta stoïque et fit un sourire poli, mais à l'intérieur il n'était pas mieux que Weasley.

Harry eut un petit rire et remercia Lavande.

-Rentrez bien, leur dit-il.

Les autres invités ne tardèrent pas également à prendre congés les uns après les autres.

Tandis qu'Hermione s'était absentée une minute, Blaise se remit aux côtés de Draco.

-Harry Potter, hein ?

-Il faut croire.

-J'arrive pas à croire que tu ne me l'aies pas dit ! Pansy le sait ?

-Bien entendu qu'elle le sait ! Je ne suis pas suicidaire au point de lui cacher une telle information et qu'elle l'apprenne par quelqu'un d'autre…, répondit Draco avec une grimace d'horreur à cette idée.

-C'est vrai…

-Donc Granger, hein ? demanda Draco de la même manière que Blaise précédemment.

-Ouais… Il faut croire aussi. C'est très récent, et oui, Pansy est aussi au courant.

-Terrifiante cette femme, dit pensivement Draco.

Ils restèrent un moment en silence avant que Blaise ne souffle bruyamment pour revenir sur terre.

-Bon du coup, il est bon au lit au moins le Potter ?

-Blaise !

-On a déjà joué la scène où tu nous fais la vierge effarouchée, maintenant enchaîne ! Alors ?

-Nous n'en sommes pas encore à ça, répondit Draco de mauvaise grâce.

-Quoi t'es pas encore passé à la casserole ?

-Par Merlin mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec ça ?! râla Draco, repensant à Christine qui avait utilisé la même expression.

Blaise lui lança un regard curieux.

-Christine aussi me harcèle sur ça, figure-toi.

-Ton amie infirmière ?

-Oui.

-Je suis donc d'accord avec elle ! Connaissant vos deux caractères, je ne comprends même pas pourquoi ce n'est pas encore fait. Tu veux dire que quand tu es arrivé, vous n'êtes vraiment pas montés dans sa chambre pour vous envoyer en l'air rapidement ?

-Bien sûr que non !

-Ca me dépasse ! Vous nous jouez la carte du "je te hais je t'aime moi non plus" depuis la première année à Poudlard. Vous nous avez pourri la vie avec vos altercations pendant sept ans, et maintenant que ça devient enfin intéressant, rien…, finit Blaise d'un air dépité.

-Blaise, ça ne nous regarde pas, dit Hermione en revenant près de lui, habillée de son manteau.

-Bien sûr que si ! On les a entendu se lamenter l'un sur l'autre pendant sept ans ! On a un droit de détails ! Depuis quand tu prends la défense de Draco Malfoy d'abord !

-Je ne prends pas sa défense ! Je n'ai juste pas envie d'avoir les détails de la vie sexuelle de mon meilleur ami, voilà tout !

-Mais moi je veux des détails de leur vie sexuelle, justement !

Draco se décomposait de plus en plus. Ils étaient tous devenus dingues en à peine quelques années… Harry revint vers lui et ne semblait pas franchement mieux.

-Hermione, ramène-le ou bien il va prendre un sort perdu, menaça Harry.

La brune secoua la tête et déposa une bise sur la joue d'Harry et une sur la joue de Draco. Elle attrapa ensuite son compagnon qui boudait et le tira vers la sortie pour transplaner.

Harry et Draco restèrent un moment au milieu du salon vide. Ils finirent par se regarder et, au bout de quelques secondes, par éclater de rire.

-Cette soirée était… Spéciale, dit Draco en cherchant le bon terme.

-Je suis content que tu sois venu, lui dit Harry.

-Merci de m'avoir invité, lui répondit Draco.

-Avant qu'un malaise s'installe, tu restes dormir ici ? demanda Harry.

-J'attendais que tu le proposes Potter, répondit Draco avec un sourire goguenard.

Harry lui rendit son sourire et lui attrapa la main pour l'entraîner jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois dans la pièce, Draco ressentit une bouffée d'angoisse.

-Je t'emprunte la salle de bain, dit-il en allant s'enfermer dans la pièce.

Il ouvrit le robinet et se passa de l'eau fraîche sur le visage. Il se sentait tellement ridicule. Il avait le trac. Il n'avait jamais couché avec personne. L'intimité l'avait toujours rebuté et il n'avait jamais trouvé la personne qui lui avait donné l'envie de passer le cap. Son éducation n'avait pas aidé non plus. Il avait été élevé avec l'idée de se marier et de concevoir un héritier. Chez lui, on n'avait jamais encouragé le sexe pour le plaisir. Adolescent, il avait bien sûr eu des envies mais les soucis liés à un certains mage noir avaient largement pris le pas sur sa libido. Ensuite, il s'était mis dans les études et n'avait pensé à rien d'autre. Il avait fini par faire la même chose avec son travail. Blaise ne savait pas à quel point il était proche de la vérité quand il l'avait traité de vierge effarouchée.

Des coups à la porte le firent sursauter.

-Draco, tout va bien ? demanda Harry de l'autre pièce.

-Oui, j'arrive.

-Ok, je t'attends dans le lit.

Draco se regarda dans le miroir et souffla un bon coup pour se donner du courage. Il pouvait le faire. Il en avait envie après tout, il n'était pas forcé !

Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et passa la tête dans la chambre. Harry était couché et lisait un parchemin tandis que la pièce n'était éclairée que par sa lampe de chevet.

-Bah, tu vas dormir tout habillé ? lui demanda le brun en relevant la tête vers lui.

-Oui ! Enfin, non, dit Draco en bafouillant.

Il était mortifié d'autant se ridiculiser. Il n'était pas une frêle jeune fille lors de sa nuit de noce par Merlin ! Harry sembla comprendre son malaise.

-Allez, vire tes fringues et vient te coucher ! Je suis claqué, dit-il avec un énorme bâillement.

Draco ôta rapidement ses chaussures et chaussettes, avant de faire de même avec son pantalon et sa chemise. Il décida de garder ses sous-vêtements après une hésitation. Il faisait tout pour ne pas croiser le regard d'Harry. Il déposa sa pile de vêtement sur une chaise et se dépêcha de se glisser sous les couvertures. Il s'allongea sur le dos et fixa le plafond.

-Draco, respire par Merlin, lui dit une fois encore Harry.

Il ne se rendait pas compte qu'à chaque fois, il bloquait sa respiration.

-Désolé, dit-il essoufflé alors qu'il reprenait de grandes goulées d'air.

-Ecoute, pas que ton petit strip-tease ne m'ait pas excité, mais je vais te décevoir beau blond, je suis trop claqué pour faire quoi que ce soit, lui dit Harry avec un petit sourire.

Draco se détendit et se décida à se tourner sur le côté pour faire face à Harry qui s'était rallongé. Le brun tendit la main vers sa lampe et éteignit la lumière. Il gigota un moment et se mit sur le dos. Il attrapa ensuite le bras de Draco pour le poser en travers de son torse. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Draco se dit qu'Harry devait s'être endormi. Il ne savait pas trop s'il devait être soulagé ou se sentir vexé d'être ainsi ignoré…

-Tu veux qu'on en parle ? finit par demander Harry, le faisant sursauter.

-De quoi ? répondit Draco, confus.

-Du fait que tu angoisses tellement que tu manques de mourir d'asphyxie. C'est moi le problème ? Je pensais… Enfin, il m'avait semblé que je ne te laissais pas indifférent, alors voilà, je voulais savoir, commença doucement Harry.

-C'est pas toi le problème, c'est moi… Par Merlin, c'est d'un cliché… Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai réagi comme ça. Je ne suis pas habitué à l'intimité. Je n'ai pas l'habitude, répondit honnêtement Draco.

Il se dit que s'il voulait donner une chance à cette relation, il devait jouer carte sur table. Sa première idée avait été de céder à ses habitudes, donc de se braquer, de nier en bloc et de partir. Cependant, il tenait à Harry et il voulait réellement, pour la première fois, que ça marche.

-Tu sais… En fait je ne suis pas à l'aise du tout non plus, avoua Harry.

-Tu plaisantes ?

-Non… J'ai appris à jouer le gars sûr de lui, mais je suis toujours ce binoclard pas doué avec les filles, et maintenant avec les mecs… T'as toujours été si sûr de toi, j'ai voulu t'impressionner en fait, confessa-t-il dans un murmure.

Il y eu un long moment de silence pendant lequel chacun des deux hommes fut perdu dans ses pensées.

-Tu as réussi, dit Draco au bout d'un moment.

-A quoi ?

-A m'impressionner.

Harry laissa échapper un petit gloussement.

-Du coup, tu dis que c'est pas moi le problème, mais je te plais quand même ?

S'il avait pu, Draco se serait frappé le front devant tant de bêtise.

-Potter ! On s'embrasse, se pelote et s'allume depuis Noël ! A ton avis, abruti ?

-Oh..., répondit Harry.

Le silence se fit à nouveau. Draco essayait de savoir comment expliquer les choses à Harry et ce dernier devait sûrement réfléchir à plein régime.

-Draco… Est-ce que… Est-ce que quelqu'un t'as fait du mal ? demanda Harry, l'angoisse dans la voix.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Draco pour comprendre à quoi Harry faisait allusion.

-Par Merlin Harry non ! Non, on n'a jamais abusé de moi.

Il put entendre distinctement un soupir soulagé de la part du brun.

-Alors dis-moi…

Draco n'arrivait pas à savoir si Harry insistait pour lui faire dire à voix haute ou si réellement il n'avait pas compris quel était son problème. Il soupira lui aussi avant de se lancer.

-Je n'ai jamais couché avec quelqu'un, lâcha-t-il rapidement.

Harry se redressa sur le côté et ralluma la lumière, aveuglant Draco.

-Pardon ? demanda-t-il les yeux écarquillés.

-Ne m'oblige pas à le redire, répondit Draco plus froidement, détournant la tête.

-Attends, on rembobine. Tu veux dire que tu es v…

-Oui, le coupa Draco, honteux et n'ayant vraiment pas envie d'entendre ce mot-là. Je t'ai dit que c'était moi le problème.

-Problème ? répéta doucement Harry. Putain mais c'est tout sauf un problème ! Je me suis fait des scénarios de dingue depuis tout à l'heure, finit par dire Harry grandement soulagé.

Draco ne savait pas trop quoi répondre et Harry ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

-Je ne vais pas te faire de grands discours mais je n'ai pas non plus une grande expérience. En fait on ne m'a jamais fait autant d'effet que tu m'en fais… Je perds la tête avec toi, j'ai jamais ressenti ça… Moi non plus je ne suis pas à l'aise d'ordinaire… Mais avec toi… Rien que de sentir cette odeur de cannelle, de fermer les yeux et de penser à toi… Je me retrouve aussi excité qu'étant ado… Je veux être avec toi… On a tout notre temps, on ira à ton rythme, bafouilla Harry avec les joues rouges de gêne.

Le discours d'Harry était niais et cliché au possible, mais Draco ressenti un poids énorme le quitter. Aussi pathétique que cela puisse être, c'était exactement ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre. Il était sans cesse partagé entre une angoisse qu'il ne comprenait pas et un violent désir pour Harry. Draco se pencha vers lui pour lui donner un baiser, puis un deuxième, avant de quémander l'accès à sa bouche pour que sa langue vienne jouer avec la sienne.

-C'est bon à savoir Potter. Pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas envie de me faire de grands discours, c'est plutôt raté, dit Draco en se reculant.

-Y a un tas d'autres choses que j'ai envie de te faire, Malfoy…

L'ambiance était bien plus légère et Draco se sentit bien plus à l'aise.

-Tant mieux alors, garde ça pour quand tu seras en état de me satisfaire et d'assurer, un Malfoy a un certain degré d'exigence, dit Draco en se rallongeant.

Il tourna le dos à Harry et vint se caler dans ses bras, profitant au passage pour coller ses fesses contre la virilité du brun qui semblait plus qu'apprécier.

-Putain Draco, s'étrangla Harry.

-Bonne nuit Harry.

-Tu ne paies rien pour attendre lui dit Harry en s'installant aussi " _confortablement_ " que possible avec une érection et la source de ladite érection collée dessus.

Il déposa un baiser sur la nuque devant lui et essaya de se détendre, calmant sa respiration.

-Bonne nuit Draco.

 **Fin de la partie 4**

* * *

 **Note :** J'espère que vous avez aimé. Je sais qu'il a été long à arriver, mais j'espère qu'il est à la hauteur de vos attentes. A bientôt pour la suite!


End file.
